Gamer of Konoha
by ultra kurama
Summary: One day i was celebrating my birthday the next i learned that i'm half dead oh well i'm not gonna die right? SI. Character is profile picture.
1. Log in

DISCLAIMER:I don't own this only my oc.

Sorry for any mispelling or grammar problems.

* * *

**"Game link start...Start synchronization**"**Says the AI**

"Uh where am i"?I ask her

**"You have been hit during your birthday party after a fast driver hits you and because of that you're in a coma"Says the AI.**

I nod my head,understanding this.

"**Finishing synchronization**_._

**Synchronization complete.**

**Congratulations you have been**

**chosen to play the Game**

**choose the world you want to play in" Says the AI.**

**Bleach**

**Naruto**

**Dragon ball**.

As soon as i saw the Naruto world, i press the button.

"**Would you like to keep your**

**memories?"**

I press yes**.**

**"Which village would you like to live in"?**

**Konohagakure**

**Kirigakure**

**Kumogakure**

**Iwagakure**

**Sunagakure**

I press Konohagakure without a second doubt.

**What is your name? please put it in the ****name title.**

I thought long about it before tapping on the letters.

Welcome_ here is your status._ the

game will start after you done reading it.

**Name:Arashi Uchiha (No title)**

**Age:10**

**Level:1(0/200)**

**HP:300/300(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:200/200(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:100/100(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:5**

**VIT:5**

**DEX:2**

**INT:3**

**WIS:3**

**CHA:4**

**CC:15%**

**LUC:4**

**Money:0 ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi attack he is distant and is shy though**

**wishes to become a ninja. he is**

**very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Game start!**

* * *

(_Orphange)_

I woke up in room with no furniture execpt a bed.

"Oh hello Arashi-kun finally awake i see,go prepare yourself the academy will start soon" Says the matron.

I looked above her head and saw her **status**.

**Name:Yoshi**

**Age:30**

**REP:10**

**_Ping_!**

**Quest Alert!**

**Go to the academy on time**

**As a kid you always dreamed of**

**becoming a academy is**

**the first step.**

**Get to the academy before 8:30AM**

**Reward:30 Exp**

**Failure:you have to wait next year to**

**do it again. - 10 REP with Yoshi.**

**Y/N?**

**I pressed yes and the screen**

**disappeared.**

I started running towards the academy.I arrived at 8:25AM. I sat next to a kid with sun-tan skin blonde spiky hair. he wore an orange jumpsuit.I looked above him

**Name:Naruto Uzumaki(nine-tails**

**jinchuriki)**

**age:10**

**REP:0(doesn't know you)**

**Born the same day the nine tails**

**attacks konoha as a result the village**

**sees him as kyuubi incarnate.**

_'Oh hell naw!He doesn't even deserve i'm going to change a few things here i'm going to be his friend_'. I hought to myself and a **notification **shows up.

**_Ping_!**

**Quest alert**

**My first friend!**

**Befriend Naruto**

**No one deserve to be lonely befriend**

**Naruto**

**Reward:30 exp20 REP with Naruto**

**Failure:nothing your year will suck.**

**Y/N?**

I pressed yes and wanted to see if i could open my menu,by swiping my left hand my menu opened.I looked at my status.

**Name:Arashi Uchiha (No title)**

**Level:1(30/200)**

**HP:300/300(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:200/200(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:100/100(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:5**

**VIT:5**

**DEX:2**

**INT:3**

**WIS:3**

**CHA:4**

**CC:15%**

**Money:0 ryo**

I close my menu and listen to class,my INT and WIS went up by school was over i went to the library to read anything about shinobi. As i go there i see something that catch my interest.

What is that? I ask myself.I look closer at it and gained a new skill.

**Ping!**

**new skill obtained!**

**Observe(Lvl:1) 10%**

**By looking at a object you become**

**familiar with it.**

I take the kunai pouch and go to the library.

* * *

(_Line break_)

When i get there, the library is empty that is fine with me i take a few taijustu scrolls and a few chakra exercices that i saw when i was about to leave, i saw a scroll with the kanji shadow and decided to take it too just in case i want to learn the kage bushin no justu, i thanked librarian and left the library. I went to a training ground and begun my

training.I sat in a indian position and

stuck a leaf to my forehead in order

to draw my chakra out but of course no one told me it would be this complicated,it's a good thing that i took the shadow scrollotherwise i would be stuck doing this for a long i opened the scroll i gotten a new** skill.**

**Ping!**

**you got a new skill!**

**Chakra control exercise (Lvl:1) 10%**

**you learn how to better use your**

**chakra**.

I was quite happy that i gotten a new

skill but i needed more.I NEED MORE

POWER!wow i just became Sasuke so weird.

(Meanwhile at the Uchiha district...)

A raven-haired boy sneezed after he

finished his training.

Someone must be admiring my

Uchiha swagger. Said Sasuke to no one.

(Back to Arashi...)

I opened up my menu and saw three

things that piqued my interest.

One was perk points,the second

was dungeons and the third one

was my avatar.I pressed on the

avatar button and saw what i looked

like,i had black spiky hair that

reached my neck,black eyes, i had a

black t-shirt with a hoodie on it,in the

back of my shirt it had a kanji for

shadow and on the front the kanji

was for legend.I had black pants with

my kunai pouch i found i had black sandals on my feet. after looking at my avatar ,i touched the **perk points** button and a screen showed up.

**Perk points allows you to use kekkei ****genkais.**

**_Byakugan 10PP_:allows you to have ****360degree into :being on the brink of death. **_**Sharingan 20PP:allows you copy justus,cast genjustu on your into Magenkyo :kill your best friend**._

I had 20PP and i chose to spend it on the sharingan.I had one tomoe in each eye needless to say i felt slightly stronger.I pressed the dungeon button and i was impressed.

**Dungeon help you grow more as a ninja.**

**Area 1:unlocked**

The rest are locked you need to clear the first one to i could go inside it was already nighttime i decided to test it tommorow

* * *

The end!


	2. Dungeon,events and a spirit

Hey guys Kurama here i want to say thank you for joining me on this journey thank you for reviewing i'll try to at least upload one by week but i have a few stories to soon so i don't know how i'm going to manage that but never worry dear readers for i shall not let you down and now the disclaimer. Don't forget to vote for my poll.

DISCLAIMER:the following fanfic is fan-based story,Naruto,Naruto Shippuden and Boruto:Naruto next Generations is owned by Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release.

* * *

Today was saturday which means i can go to the dungeon and level up a little.I quickly opened my menu and selected dungeon area 1.

**Area:1**

**Are you sure**

**Y/N**

i pressed the yes button and felt the world around me i came to,i saw a forest with a ton of monsters running in circles and having fun.

"Alright no time to waste time to start training".I said to myself as i began searching for an hour of searching,i found it drinking water from a was time to test my abilities, the monster was a yellow mouse with red cheeks the tail looked like lighthing bolt i used **observe **on it was quite surprised.

**Pikachu lvl:10 male**

**Status:bleeding**

**HP:20/50**

**ATK:50**

**DEF:34**

**SPD:49**

**SP ATK:45**

**SP DEF:32**

**moves:thundershock,tail whip,thunder wave,quick attack**

I grabbed my kunai and ran at him when i saw blodd leaking out of him, he was bleeding i didn't know what to do.I put the kunai away and petted

his head boy how are you

doing? I asked him while petting him.

I heard a weak pika pi and he was able to hold his own for now but i needed a potion in order to heal him.I picked him up and started to look around for anything useful for him.

After minutes of observesing,i saw a building that read pokemon center i went inside the building where i was

greeted by a nurse with pink hair and purple eyes and the infirmary uniform.

Oh hello there OH MY GOODNESS what happend to him?! asked the nurse

I found him like that and i didn't have anything to heal him.I answered calmly.

A few minutes a_fter putting Pikachu in the ER room ..._

Alright how did you even get here you can't get access unless... you're a gamer aren't you?Asked the nurse

Yes how did you know?I asked her.

Well a long time there was someone with the same abilities as you who was able to come here anytime he wanted,he was a force to be reckoned the nurse

I see but is there somewhere where i

can level up that was the reason i came here in the first place.I told her

Yeah just go out in the wild there should be wild pokemon but before you go i need to give you these just in said as she handed me pokéballs,a book and pokédex.

Thanks bye pikachu.I said as i left to go into the wild.I killed a few rattatas

and got a few drops of ryo which is 100 and purple fur and i decided to take a break.

Alright let's go.I said as i pressed the dungeon escape button.

After getting back in Konoha,i decided to grab something to eat and continue my training when something came on my screen.

**Special event:black swordsman**

**clear area 1.**

**Rewards:500exp**

**mystery ****sword**

**1000 ryo**

**5 ****elemental scrolls.**

**Failures:nothing**.

**Accept event:Y/N**

I pressed yes this would be good to have a few trick up my sleeve.

So after eating, i made 6 shadow clones in order to max out the chakra control exercise. while the clone began working on it, i went to the library to read up on taijustu fighting wasn't easy but i found three styles named boosted phoenix,dragon king and the academy fighting style.

I opened up my menu and found something interresting.I maxed out a skill.

**ping!**

**you maxed out a skill!**

**Chakra control(100%)**

**CHA went up by 2**

**ping!**

**elemental affinity!**

**your elemental affinity**

**is essential to being a better ninja.**

**lighthing**

**water**

**fire**

**wind**

**earth**

I chose lighthing as my first elemental affinity that way i can learn the chidori and rakiri from Kakashi which would be awesome.

I decided to go train my skills a little.

**Dungeon activate**

**Link start!**

I arrived at my dungeon and quickly activated my sharingan and started to look around for pokemon.

After killing a few rattatas,pidgeys and spearows, i went to the pokemon center to see how pikachu was doing and he was doing great.

**Ping!**

**new skill!**

**aura lvl1(10%)**

**aura much like chakra is the living energy of the planet.**

Great i just gotten a new skill not wasting time, i grabbed Pikachu who i decided to name Volt got out of pokemon center to train.

After an hour...

Great training huh Volt.I said to him

Kicking ass always does the Volt.

**Warning!**

**INCOMING BOSS!**

**Be on your guard**

**ping!**

**defeat the boss**

**rewards: 20 perk points,1000 exp.**

**2000 ryo**

**mystery egg.**

**Failure:death**

Okay that seems legit in a shitty twisted kinda way.

What came out of there suprised me it was a five foot Fearow.

**Fearow**

**HP:1000/1000**

**level:19**

**moves:drill peck,leer,aerial ace,growl**

Okay then birdy let's go.I shouted at him.

I created six shadow clones and my clones grabbed a kunai from my kunai pouch and rushed at Fearow who was glowing yellow.

Oh shit he's going to use drill peck. I screamed at my clones who dodged the upcoming he came at us, i suddenly had an idea i just hoped it would just finished doing drill peck i knew that it was time to finish this.

Quick strike him Volt use thunder wave make sure he's paralyzed and then use thundershock the rest of us we're going to strike him now charge.I said to my team as we rushed at Fearow was now recharging for his next move.

Volt started to electorcute the dear life of Fearow we started to stab him

**-200 HP**

**-300 HP**

**Critical hit -450** **HP**

Good we're almost there just little more.I said to them

Fearow charged in using drill peck and all my clones were dispelled and now it was just me.

Volt return and birdy go to freaking hell.I screamed as i thrusted my kunai at his chest.

**-50 HP**

I did it, i cleared my first dungeon awesome now for some rewards.

**Congratulations!**

**you have won!**

**Boss battle**

**rewards:20 perks points,1000 exp**

**mystery egg.**

**1000 ryo**

**Event:black swordsman**

**Rewards:500exp**

**mystery sword**

**2000 ryo**

**5 elemental scrolls**.

Alright *pant* i did it.I said as i recevied my rewards picking the sword up and putting the rest of it in my inventory before two notifications came up.

**Level up by ****9**

**Name:Arashi (No title)**

**Age:10**

**Level:10(0/1000)**

**Element:Lighthing 5%**

**HP:900/900(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:800/800(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:700/700(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:10**

**VIT:14**

**DEX:11**

**INT:1****4**

**WIS:1****4**

**CHA:15**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:10**

**Money**:**3****000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**he is distant and is shy though**

**wishes to become a ninja. he is**

**very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan**

**Ping!**

**skills have leveled up.**

Yes i leveled up nothing can stop me now.I said in joy before turning to see the egg was starting to it hatched,in it's place stood a girl with purple hair,purple eyes, B-cup breasts,a purple kimono

with a katana on her stood at 5"5 and looked kind of cute but that was just me.

Hello said.

Hey there—wait what did you just call me?I almost shouted.

I called you master because that is what you are to me, my said like it was normal.

Wait how many are there of you?I asked

1 which is said

I used **observe** on her to see if she wasn't lying.

**Name:**

**Age:10(physically)**

**race:spirit**

**Spell power:9**

**same stats as you**

**Level:10**

**allegiance:you**

Wait you don't have a name?I asked her.

No i don't said

"Okay then your name shall be Tohka and stop calling me master".I replied

"I like it thank you master" said the girl.

"Damn it let's just leave before i lose my mind".I said to her

I grabbed her hand exited the we reappeared in konoha, it was already nighttime not wasting time we got to my orphanage was asleep like a light but me i just wanted to see one last time just to be sure.

**Name:Tohka**

**Age:10(physically)**

**race:spirit**

**Spell power:9**

**same stats as you**

**Level:10**

**allegiance:you**

Satisfied with what i saw, i decided to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And cut!

Hey guys massive thank you for your favorites and follows also to you who reviewed this story review what you think should happen to Arashi and Tohka next Should Volt evolve?

I just gotten my PS4 yesterday awesome.I also have a poll go ahead

and Tohka is from Date a

live but will have some abilities from

Toka from Tokyo Ghoul.

i will do a timskip in the middle of next chapter.

RR!

Kurama out!


	3. updates, dungeon and final members

Hey guys Kurama here with the third chapter of Gamer of konoha hope you enjoy it.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:WARNING KURAMA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO HE DOES HOWEVER OWN HIS OC AND REMEMEBER TO VOTE ON HIS POLL .

* * *

It's been a week since i beat my first boss,right now we're just relaxing in my new apartment since tomorrow Tohka's going to start the academy.

Oh hey there Tohka where's Volt? I ask while putting on my sandals

He's sleeping Arashi-san. She reply

Alright i'm heading out to get gear.I say as i went ahead to Higurashi's shop. On my way i bumped into a boy

Hey watch where you're going.I say

Ow. He groans

Naruto? I ask

(AN:Arashi is Kirito and Tohka is Asuna)

(Play crossing field in japanese)

_I was never right for the hero type of role_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear_

_Even So. It has been calling the heavens to me_

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside_

_My Fleeting Heart_

_Once in my dreams_

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have_.

* * *

Naruto what are you doing? I ask

Oh buying gear. Replys Naruto

Hey wanna go with me? i was gonna buy a sword for a friend but maybe afterwards we can train. I says

Yatta let's do it. Shouts Naruto in glee and excitement

We go to Higurashi's to buy our kunais and shurikens. I could always go for my sword later. We go to train on training ground 25 and thanks to that i leveled up twice. I also mastered my lightning affinity.

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:1****0**

**Level:12(500/1200)**

**Element:Lightning 100%**

**HP:1300/1300(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:1200/1200(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:1000/1000(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:1****4**

**VIT:1****8**

**DEX:1****5**

**INT:1****8**

**WIS:1****8**

**CHA:1****9**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:1****4**

**Money:3000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**he is distant and is shy though**

**wishes to become a ninja. he is**

**very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan**

**_Ping!_**

**New element unlocked!**

**fire**

**water**

**wind**

**earth**

This time i picked water since that was my favorite element back in the real world. I scrolled down to **Perks **and below it was** update **i clicked on it. **Update:Hello Gamer you need an upgr****ade. New stuff in 1.81:skill points:upgrade your skills without having the need to level up Speed is now included.** I activate the update and it would be done in an hour so i go back home to take a nap.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

**Congratulations****!**

**you have updated the game**

**Skill points:60**

Okay first of all damn looks like i'm getting a little taste of being overpowered.I say to myself

I put 10 in each of my skills and looked at my new status.

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:10**

**Level:10(500/1200)**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 5%**

**HP:1200/1200(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:1200/1200(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:1100/1100(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:2****4**

**VIT:2****8**

**SPD:26**

**DEX:2****5**

**INT:2****8**

**WIS:2****8**

**CHA:2****9**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:2****4**

**Money:3000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**he is distant and is shy though**

**wishes to become a ninja. he is**

**very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan**

Satisfied with that,i close my menu and look at my perk points.

**Byakugan 10PP:allows you to have**

**360degree vision.Evolves into Tenseigan.Requierements:being on the brink of death.**

**Eight inner gates 30PP:****allows you to unlock the chakra limiters around your body. Consequences:fatigue and on the eighth gate death.**

I have 50 **perk points **and i buy the eight inner gates and close my menu and go to buy my sword,some kunais and shurikens and left the shop to go back home so me,Tohka and Volt could go in a dungeon.

Hey guys i'm home who wants to go train a little?I ask

I'm up for it. Says Volt

Me too. Says Tohka as she goes to her room to prepare herself and after 10 minutes, we're ready to grind some levels.

Dungeon area 1 **link start.** I say as Konoha disappears.

After a minute,Konoha is gone and replaced by the forest i found Volt.

After an hour of killing Rattatas,Pidgeys and Bellsprouts,We found a wild male Chespin that I captured and nicknamed him Spike. I also found a wild male Froakie and nicknamed him Ninja i captured a wild female Flecthling that i nicknamed Sky.I captured a male Female Fennekin i nicknamed Yasaka and I captured a male Riolu that i named Ryu.

And after healing,resting and eating we were ready for Area 2 of the dungeon.

Dungeon Area 2 **link start**.I said as the pokemon forest disappeared.

When we opened our eyes,gone was the forest.This here was a ruined version of Konoha.Buildings were either destroyed or reduced to nothing.No one was alive.

Let's go searching for anything that is valuable.I said to Tohka who nodded at me

Okay Ninja,Sky,Volt,Spike,Yasaka and Ryu give us a hand.I said as my team appeared in a bright flash of light.

Okay guys stay close to me we don't what danger we are running into.I said

_Right.They all said_ as we began our search for anything valuable.

After an hour of searching i found a weapon for Tohka it's name is Ares's bow and Anubis's arrows.i didn't get a weapon for me but that's alright.

The team decided to leave to rest and i didn't mind at all since i needed a little bit more of training.

I knew from reading a lot of gamer fanfictions that i could create anything that comes into the mind.

**Ping!**

**you have created your first skill**

**[Creation of all thing](lvl1:10%)**

**this skill allows you to anything that comes into your mind.**

Sweet.I shouted in joy as i began thinking of all the weapons and justus i'd be getting.just testing my new skill i thought about Elucidator one of Kirito's swords in sao and to my joy it worked.It worked.

Smiling,i left the dungeon so i could rest for tommorow we have to finish this area so we can get to the next one.

_Next morning..._

Hey Volt wake the others up it's Tohka's first day of school.I said as the pikachu went to Tohka's roomand woke her up with a thunderbolt.

Tohka and i ate breakfeast quickly and made our way to the academy leaving my pokemon in my house hoping they don't destroy everything but with Volt,Spike and Ryu anything could happen as i learned in the short time i have been with them.

The day was boring the only thing good about it is that my **INT** and **WIS** went up by 6 other than that and offering Naruto to come live with us to which he screamed a yes so loud,i think Iwa heard him.Overall a good day.

Hey guys we're home.I shouted as Volt and the rest of the pokemon team rushed at me,Tohka but for Naruto they were a bit cautious.

Hey relax he's our friend and soon a member of the team.I said to them and slowly one by one they all get friendly with Naruto.

Hey Naruto can you come here for a sec?I asked him he nodded yes and he came.

Okay i'm gonna show you how to get stronger.I said to him as he nodded

I opened up my menu and see** party members.**

**Party members:the person you have chosen as member of your team will be able to have the gamer power but you're the one in control of everything.**

**Would you like to i****nvite Naruto Uzumaki?**

**Y/N?**

I tapped the Y button and suddenly Naruto began freaking out.

Hey Naruto what's wrong?I asked him

There's a box right in front of me.He said/screamed

Just push Y button.I said to him and he did push it.

**Status activate Naruto Uzumaki**

**Name:Naruto Uzumaki (Nine tailed fox's jailor)**

**Age:10**

**Level:10(100/1200)**

**Elemental affinity:wind**** 5%**

**HP:4000/4000(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:10000/10000(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:600/600(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:8**

**VIT:40**

**SPD:45**

**DEX:4**

**INT:2**

**WIS:2**

**CHA:40**

**CC:11%**

**LUC:???**

Damn good stats especially his **Luck **which is weird oh wait he is known for his Devil's luck or what evet it is called but enough about that let's grind.

Hey Naruto,Tohka guys let's do some training.I said to them.

Naruto screamed for joy the others nodded before we left for **Area 1** in order to see what are Naruto's flaws correct it so that he can be stronger.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

We just came back from our training and my pokemon were all Level 20 and so Spike,Sky,Yasaka and Ninja evolved into their second form.

Naruto managed to catch a male Vulpix,a male Oshawott,a male Shinx,a male Rowlet and a male Starly.

I checked everyone's status to see what level we were now.

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:10**

**Level:20(1000/2200)**

**Element:Lighthing 100%,Water 50%**

**HP:2200/2200(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:2200/2200(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:2100/2100(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:34**

**VIT:38**

SPD:36

**DEX:35**

**INT:38**

**WIS:38**

**CHA:39**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:34**

**Money:10000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**he is distant and is shy though**

**wishes to become a ninja. he is**

**very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan,eight inner gates.**

I looked at Naruto's next and saw he unlocked a new affinity which was water.

**Name:Naruto Uzumaki (Nine tailed fox's jailor)**

**Age:10**

**Level:20(500/2200)**

**Elemental affinity:wind 100% fire 5%**

**HP:4000/4000(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:10000/10000(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:600/600(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:28**

**VIT:50**

**SPD:55**

**DEX:24**

**INT:22**

**WIS:22**

**CHA:50**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:???**

**Perk:Kyuubi boost his health points**** and chakra points and Uzumaki bloddline boost his Speed.**

I looked at Tohka's stats and they were the same as me.We all sat down and ate our food.After we ate the food that Tohka made,the team went to bed.

Well see you guys tommorow i guess.Said Naruto as he began to leave and go back to his apartement.

Hey Naruto why don't you live with us?I mean you're our friend it wouldn't be fair if we don't stick toghether right?I asked him

Are you sure about this?He asked fear in his eyes

Yeah the team loves you and you're our friend.I said to him

Thank you.He shouted as he hugged me

No problem go sleep in my room i'll sleep on the couch.I said to him as he went to my room,good thing i gave him a tour of the house otherwise he would have been lost.

**Ping!**

**Quest complete!**

**My first friend!**

**Befriend Naruto**

**No one deserve to be lonely befriend**

**Naruto**

**Reward:30 exp 20 REP with Naruto**

Well time to go to sleep.I said to myself as i close the light and drifted off to the land of dreams not caring about the notification.

(Ending song:bit by bit from dragon ball gt.)

* * *

END!

Wow it's been a long time since i uploaded this but anyway what should be the name of the team?review it and we'll see also my poll is over! and Naruto is now a member of the team.

Next will be a timeskip and chapter 5 will explain Arashi/Nathan and Tohka/???'s old life before the game.

KURAMA OUT!!!


	4. Genin

Hey guys here is the fourth chapter of Gamer of Konoha.

This will be a two year time skip be warned the team's level will be boosted 2 times which they all will be level 40.

DISCLAIMER:KURAMA DOESN'T OWN NARUTO KISHIMOTO DOES.

* * *

(Play crossing field in Japanese)

I was never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves

I admit it

With my heart shivering in fear

I can see today's reflected in each past tear. _Tohka_ looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her.

Even So It has been calling the heavens to me_. Naruto_ looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky.

But I cannot hide

All the emptiness inside. _Sasuke_ looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him.

My Fleeting Heart inside.Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing.

Once in my dreams. _Arashi__ rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Tohka,Sasuke and Naruto._

I rose and soared

No matter how I'm knocked around

Or beaten down

I will stand up, restored

All of my love has yet to wake

I know your strength is what I lack

You've got my back and know that I've got yours

I have you to thank for lighting up the dark

Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free

FOREVER

I wanna always be with you

I give you everything I have

I swear that I'll be who you chose

I give you everything I have.

_Naruto,Sasuke,Tohka and Arashi eat with their pokémon and they all smile._

_The title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha._

* * *

It's been two years since i got in the game but it wasn't that that bad with Naruto,Tohka,Sasuke who recently joined the team along with our pokemon i was quite happy with that. I also told Naruto and Sasuke everything being Kyuubi's jinchurikii, the name of his parents and his inheritance and the true reason of the Uchiha clan massacre,needless to say they were pissed and sad not that i don't blame them since they had a right to know. Regardless of that,today was the day that the canon starts,i just hope i don't change too much since i'm here.Right now we're living at the Uzumaki estate with Sasuke.

"Hey Tohka Naruto Sasuke come on wake up we're gonna be late.I shout and they wake themselves up quickly and we eat our breakfast fast and we rush off to the academy.

* * *

(At the academy)

We arrived just in time for Naruto to do his exam since we already did it and i decide to check our stats and good thing i told Sasuke and Naruto about it otherwise it would've been weird since to other people it looks like i'm poking in the air but that i look at our stats and i'm disappointed.

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:12**

**Level:40(4000/4400)**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100%**

**HP:4400/4400(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:4400/4400(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:4200/4200(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:68**

**VIT:76**

**SPD:72**

**DEX:70**

**INT:76**

**WIS:76**

**CHA:78**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:68**

**Money:10000000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**he is distant and is shy though**

**wishes to become a ninja. he is**

**very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan,eight inner gates.**

**New element unlocked!**

**Earth!**

**Fire!**

This time i picked **fire** since i know that i would help me in the long run. Next was Naruto.

**Name:Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki (Nine tailed fox's jailor and son of the fourth.)**

**Age:12**

**Level:40(1000/4400)**

**Elemental affinity:Wind 100% Fire 100% Water 50%**

**HP:8000/8000(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:20000/20000(regen.4 perminute)**

**SP:1200/1200(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:56**

**VIT:100**

**SPD:110**

**DEX:48**

**INT:44**

**WIS:44**

**CHA:100**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:???**

**Perk:Kyuubi boost his health points and chakra points and Uzumaki bloddline boost his Speed by 2.**

Before looking at Sasuke since Tohka has the same stats i look one last time at my stats just for the fun of it.

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:12**

**Level:40(4000/4400)**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 5%**

**HP:4400/4400(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:4400/4400(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:4200/4200(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:68**

**VIT:76**

**SPD:72**

**DEX:70**

**INT:76**

**WIS:76**

**CHA:78**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:68**

**Money:10000000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**he is distant and is shy though**

**wishes to become a ninja. he is**

**very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan,eight inner gates.**

Satisfied with that i look at Sasuke's.

**Name:Sasuke Uchiha(The raven savior)**

Level:40(2000/3500)

**age:12**

**Element:Lightning 10% Fire 50%**

**HP:4000/4000(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:4000/4000(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:3200/3200(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:58**

**VIT:46**

**SPD:42**

**DEX:60**

**INT:50**

**WIS:46**

**CHA:48**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:28**

**Money:1000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Perk:sharingan.**

After that i look at Tohka's and i close my menu and see Naruto with his headband on his forehead smiling widely. He then says"look i did it i finally became a shinobi.

We all smile at him and do our exam one by one with me being last.We all succeed but i know Mizuki's up to something we'll have to follow but celebrating our victory and with that,we all head to ichiraku buy ramen and after that,we walk around the village when a blood curling scream echoes throughout the entire village coming from a forest since i used my heightened sense of hearing.

"Guys i know where it came from. Come on". I shout and we all go into the forest.

* * *

(In the forest)

Sorry about that Iruka but i can't have following me now can i?Mizuki asks as he throws a fuma shuriken at the weakened form of Iruka who closes his eyes as his life before him.

_Well this it Naruto become hokage i truly believe as your teacher you can change the world not just you konoha can.For we are the will of fire and the kyuubi is no different he's our partner.From the bottom of my heart i hope you can achieve your dream because mine is dying with me tonight._ Iruka thinks as the shuriken almost makes contact with him but when he opens his eyes,he sees the image of the yondaime hokage,Minato Namikaze but that in fact was no other than his student,Naruto Uzumaki who crushes the shuriken and looks at Iruka flashing his foxy grin and Iruka smiles at him too.

" Well well if isn't the kyuubi brat and his demons friends".Sneers Mizuki

**Ping!**

**murdering a traitor**

**you know the truth about Mizuki**

**end his pathetic life for good!**

**Rewards:**

**5 scrolls**

**1000 exp!**

**a chance to learn forbidden scroll**

**bonus:other worlds will be available**

**able to summon dragons!**

**Failures:Death what else!**

**Y?**

Seriously,death what is wrong with game? don't you have a respawn button or something like that?!I press Y since only that was available.

"Alright then bastard let's do this! shout at Mizuki who charges in with a kunai and throws three shurikens at me i deflect them all and throw my sword at him he dodges it.

" Hahahaha how stupid are you"?Says Mizuki laughing at me.

"Stupid enough for you to die in 3…2…1…bye Mizuki-teme". I say smirking at him.

He tries to talk but vomits blodd and falls to the ground,dead with my sword in his heart.

**Ping!**

**Congratulations!**

**Rewards:**

**5 scrolls**

**1000 exp!**

**a chance to learn forbidden scroll**

**bonus:other worlds will be available**

**able to summon dragons!**

**Level up!**

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:12**

**Level:41(1000/4500)**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 15%**

**HP:4500/4500(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:4500/4500(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:4300/4300(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:69**

**VIT:77**

**SPD:73**

**DEX:71**

**INT:77**

**WIS:77**

**CHA:79**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:69**

**Money:10000000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**he is distant and is shy though**

**wishes to become a ninja. he is**

**very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan,eight inner gates.**

**Perk points:20**

**Stats points:20**

I put 1 on STR,3 on VIT,7 on SPD, 1 on DEX,3 on INT,3 on WIS,1 on CHA and 1 on LUC.

Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha

age:12

Level:41(1000/4500)

Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 15%

HP:4500/4500(regen.5 per minute)

CP:4500/4500(regen.4 per minute)

SP:4300/4300(regen.3 per minute)

STR:**70**

VIT:**80**

SPD:**80**

DEX:7**2**

INT:**80**

WIS:**80**

CHA:**80**

CC:100%

LUC:**70**

Money:10000000ryo

Allegiance:Konoha

Born a orphan after the Kyuubi

he is distant and is shy though

wishes to become a ninja. he is

very loyal to those he calls friends.

Perk:sharingan,eight inner gates.

Happy with that,We all rush off home and go to sleep as soon we reach our bedrooms.

* * *

END!

Hey guys sorry it took so long but i was remaking and trying school fanfic anyway hope you enjoy it review favorite and follow.

KURAMA OUT!!!


	5. Wave,Roots and partners

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter of Gamer of Konoha. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Summary:Team 7 escorts a man to wave but someone is after him and and Danzo's anbu are beginning to follow Arashi's every move.What does want with our gamer? Can Arashi survive Danzo's stupidity?Meanwhile, Arashi gets a new partner who is a cat.

* * *

(Play crossing field in Japanese)

_I was__ never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Sakura looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her._

_Even So It has been calling the heavens to me. Naruto looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky._

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside. Sasuke looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him._

_My Fleeting Heart inside.Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing._

_Once in my dreams. Arashi rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto._

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have._

_Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Arashi eat with his Pokémon and spirits and they all smile._

_The title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha._

* * *

It's been a couple of months since i killed Mizuki, We were on team 7 which was members:Me,Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.Tohka was in the spirit summoning realm.

The rest was the same as in canon.

Kakashi showed up a few minutes later and by that,i mean 30 minutes later which is so weird considering him. I also leveled up three times and learned fuinjustu which was now level 20 with all the books I've been reading.Sasuke got the third tomoe of his sharingan,learned Chidori and started to learn kenjustu from Hayate and Yugao.Naruto was learning how to control the Kyuubi's chakra, learned the Rasengan, learned fuinjustu and began training in kenjustu with Sasuke.Tohka has mastered her kakuja and managed keep that form for 10 minutes straight.Sakura learned the super strength from Tsunade and genjustu mastery from Kurenai and after going out with Naruto,the two started dating and she learned about us and kept it a secret. I got the seven heavenly breaths,learned Rasengan and Chidori and got the byakugan just for fun.

* * *

(Konoha)

"Got you damn cat —oh son of a b*tch he got away.Man how does he even do that"? Naruto asks throwing his hands in the air.

" Luck maybe?" Sasuke replys.

**Ping!**

**Quest alert!**

**Cute girl!**

**You've always dreamed of a having**

**a neko girl** **as a partner**

**Make Tora your summoning partner** **and reveal her true form.**

**Rewards:Spirit summoning**** scroll,Raiton:Lightning armor, bijuu dungeon and All areas unlocked**

**Shinigami powers.**

**Failure:embarrassment**

**-100 with Hokage.**

**Death.**

**Y/N?**

Okay then, neko girl here i come!

I use my new move chakra sense which allows me sense chakra about a few feet away from me and i manage to find Tora and i use observe on it.

**Name:Tora/Shirone/Koneko/Kuroka**

**Level:???**

**Age:12/1000 years old**

**STR:9000**

**VIT:5000**

**SPD:7000**

**INT:8000**

**WIS:6000**

**CHA:4000**

**Description:Tora is the fusion between Kuroka and her little sister Koneko/Shirone during a fight with the first gamer who was the lover of Kuroka.He cursed her and her sister to be living forever inside the body of a cat while merging their bodies into one because she betrayed him and killed him since she went mad with her senjustu.**

**Likes:candy,fights and naps.**

**Dislike:Dogs,gamers,juubi and Uchihas.**

**Thinks you including your team is a bunch of morons.**

Wait did she just think i was moron?! Alright now she's gonna regret it.

"So Tora how did it feel knowing what you did to your lover? Was it because you sucked at pleasing him? or was it because your sister is a lot better than you at everything they do together?".I say mocking her.

**Warning!**

**Killer Intent detected!**

**Dodge you freaking imbecile!**

"Wow is this anime tsundere anger i detect here? You know it's okay that you suck in bedroom arts. I mean at least you did it,congratulations brat you finally did it"! I say to her mocking her one last time before dodging the incoming fist coming my way.

I always wanted to test a justu i created which i named bijuu transfer no justu which allows to transfer a specific bijuu to a person with ease. The only drawback is that i can only do it every 3 months since it wastes my chakra greatly.

" Bijuu transfer no justu:Nibi come forth at once and become the jinchuuriki of Tora.Now come forth at once". I shout pointing my hands towards the sky.

Suddenly, the two tailed cat appears and goes inside Tora who changes into a girl. She wears a blue kimono with cats on it, she has two cat ears on her head, two cat tails on her back and sandals on her feet.

I think she's unconscious from the way she's frozen in mid air like that.

I pick her and take her to the house and lay her on my bed so she can rest.

**Ping!**

**Quest complete!**

**Cute girl!**

**You've always dreamed of a having**

**a neko girl as a partner**

**Make Tora your summoning partner and reveal her true form.**

**Rewards:Spirit summoning scroll,Raiton:Lightning armor, bijuu dungeon and All areas unlocked**

**Shinigami powers.**

Alright now it's getting interesting.

I explain to the wife of the daimyo was Tora and what happened except the first gamer part and she accepted me to be her summoner.

During the week,i started training with her and switched my pokemon team and now i have a Infernape,a Luxray,a Bibarel,a Floatzel,a Roserade and a Staraptor. I found a digimon area, a black fusion loader and with that, i got 18 digimons: Guilmon, Dorumon, 2 Agumons, Greymon (fusion),Birdramon, MailBirdamon, Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Exveemon,Veedramon, Flamedramon,Raidramon,Stingmon,

Lilamon,Lillymon,Agunimon and Dracomon.

* * *

(3 weeks after Tora joins me)

"Hey old man we better get a cooler mission or else i'm painting the village's ass pink and green and put on the hokage's head 'youth forever' and give you all bowl cut shaped hair".Says Naruto as team 7 enters the hokage's room.

"I have a C-rank mission for you. You can come in now". Hiruzen says as a old man goes in the room with a bottle of sake and drinks a little before talking to us.

That's the group of ninjas i hired?The pink one looks like she'll die if her nail is broken,the other one looks like someone killed his puppy and punched him with the corspe,the blonde one looks like he was named president of the retard society and the last one looks like he wants to kill everyone in the same 'cause they called him a what is it that youngsters say nowadays? Oh yeah noob". Tazuna says as my killer intent overpowers everyone else's and i glare at Tazuna.

How dare you call me a noob ? i should killed his guts saying 'i'm a moron who can't fight to save my life. I quickly regain my composure and give glance at him before Kakashi told us to prepare for the mission tomorrow.

* * *

(Later that day at the house)

I was in my room relaxing after finding all 7 Excalibur s. Well since i have nothing to do, i might as well test the new dungeon.

**Bijuu Dungeon is updated to your level and when you finish a level,the next one will be clear.**

**PS: The bosses are a clone of the original bijuu but their power and level are suppressed though not so much.**

**Good luck you'll need it!**

"Seriously. Anyway **Bijuu dungeon: Link start".**I shout as the village disappears and is replaces by a desert.

And a monster appears.

**Name:Sand Raccoon**

**Level: 40**

**Powers:Sand,Magnet and Earth**

**Stats:70**

**Description:A raccoon**** created by the chakra of the juubi when he was split into the nine bijuus.**

"Okay then let's do this". I shout as i pick Excalibur origin and my mystery sword:Ascalon,the famed dragon slayer sword.

A few more show up but i kill them and the boss appears.

**Name:Shikoku**

**Level:60**

**HP:5000**

**CHA****:4000**

**Others ****Stats:???**

**Description: The clone**** of Shukaku, the one tail. He much like the original can control sand,has magnet release and can control the earth.**

**Ping!**

**A cloned boss****!**

**Defeat Shikoku !**

**Rewards:Able to have him as a bijuu ,Sand Staff.**

**Failure: Death**

**Y/N?**

**(BGM ****Insert: This is war by 30 seconds mars.)**

I press **Y **and rush at Shikoku with my swords.

"**Shadow clone**** justu". **I shout as 11 clones of me appears and 6 clones jump up and they do hand signs.

**" Fire Style: Fireball justu".** My clones shouts as the 6 fireballs hit Shikoku in the chest.

**-2000 HP**

**Name:Shikoku**

**Level:60**

**HP:3000**

**CHA:4000**

" **Water style:Hydro Pump/Hydro Canon/ Hydro Vortex".** My 5 other clones shouts as violent gush of water hit him in the face.

**-1000 HP**

**Name:****Sh****ikoku**

**HP:2000**

**CHA:400**

'What just happened? How could he drop so much like that?'.I ask myself and suddenly i realize now what he did.A tailed beast bomb made out of sand and metal is form and he eats it and spit it out. My clones and i do handsigns for this justu since i feel we're gonna need it.

"**Fire Style:Blaze blaster no justu**/**Water style:Tsunami blaster no justu/Wind style:Sky blaster no justu/Lightning style:Storm blaster no justu".**My clones and i shout as 3 blast of lightning,wind,fire and water hit the huge ball death and destroys it and hitting him in the chest.

**Critical strike!**

**-2000HP**

**Name:Shikoku**

**HP:0**

**CHA:0**

Shikoku dissolves himself and goes inside of me and i receive a new status,a new power and my rewards.

**New status!**

**You are now a jinchuuriki**

**When using chakra cloak 20 to all stats and heals all damages.**

**Ping!**

**Quest complete!**

**A cloned boss!**

**Defeat Shikoku !**

**Rewards:Able to have him as a bijuu ,Sand Staff.**

**Sand Staff!**

**Description:Each bijuu has put their inside a special weapon giving it a edge.If you're Shukaku or Shikoku's jinchuuriki,you get a 30 damage and a 2 chance of critical stirke.**

**Level up!**

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:12**

**Level:42(100/4600)**

**Title: Jinchuuriki**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 50%**

**HP:4600/4600(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:4600/4600(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:4400/4400(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:71**

**VIT:81**

**SPD:81**

**DEX:73**

**INT:81**

**WIS:81**

**CHA:81**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:70**

**Money:10000000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**attack he is distant and is shy though wishes to become a ninja. he is very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan,eight inner gates,seven heavenly breaths and byakugan.**

I close my status and go back to my room and sleep,ready for the challenges uphead.

* * *

(Next morning)

**You're HP and CP have been restored to 100%**.

Today was the day that the wave arc starts and i'm gonna have to change a few things like Haku and Zabuza dying,good that i read many fanfics in my old life about them surviving the encounter with Gato and then i get a new quest.

**Ping!**

**Quest!**

**Help from the Mist!**

**Save Zabuza and Haku from death!**

**Rewards:You may get a girlfriend**,**have Mei give you the 5 swords of the mist**

**100 REP with Mist.**

**Failure:Death,war with Konoha.**

**Y/N?**

I press **Y** and find the team ready to go to wave and with that,we leave the village.

* * *

(Some time later...)

We're now in the forest where Meizu and Gozu shows up.The puddle is there and i signal Kakashi to be cafeful here and suddenly two metal claws tears Kakashi apart. Sakura was scared beyond belief so it looks like we'll have to deal with this.Grabbing Ascalon and Excalibur out of my inventory, we lung ourselves at them while screaming.(AN: Arashi's scream is Kirito's from SAO:Infinity moment,Great game.)

I dodge the incoming attack and kick Gozu in the face,Sasuke shushins next to him and burn him with **Fire Style:Fireball justu**.

"Gozu you'll pay for that you bast—ahhh". Meizu while holding Ascalon since i impale him with it and my sharingan is looking at him with anger.

" Now i'm going ask you a question and everytime you lie i'm going to push this sword into your chest.So unless you want to end up like your brother you're going to answer my questions truthfully.Now who sent you?!".I say to him while holding the sword.

"Gato sent us to kill the bridge builder". Meizu says while coughing blood.

" Okay thanks for the info now die".I say coldly to him pulling my sword out,killing him instanlty.

Suddenly,Kakashi reappears and why did he do that,to see if we were able to handle a mission ourselves and talked to Tazuna and got the life slice of Gato taking control of everything blablabla.

When he ask us if we wanna keep going,we all say yes and continue.

Now we're an hour from Tazuna's house when suddenly a flying sword comes through and we all duck. When the sword finally crashes into a tree,a man is standing or more preciesly Zabuza is standing there.

"Hello Kakashi,copy-cat ninja or should i say Kakashi of the sharingan". Zabuza says as he lands on the ground while taking his sword back.

**Ping!**

**Survival**

**Survive against Zabuza for 5 minutes until Haku takes him away.**

**Rewards:you get to live moron.**

**Failure:Death what did you expect.**

**Y.**

I press **Y **and look at his stats.

**Name:Zabuza Momchi**

**Level:???**

**Stats:???**

I only say one word that describe this entire situation.

" Oh Shit".I say as he grab his sword and run at us,ready to fight.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Danzo...)

Danzo is a mission to steal Gato's fund to further his ROOT when suddenly, a Root nin approaches him. He raises his hand,allowing the nin to talk.

"Lord Danzo we found Arashi Uchiha's team. They're currently fighting Momochi Zabuza,one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and wielder of the kurikobocho.Says the Root nin.

" Leave me"Danzo simply says and the nin leave him to his thoughts.

'_Soon,you'll be mine Uchiha and using you and the Kyubii brat will allow me to become Hokage'._Danzo thinks while laughing manically.

* * *

END!

How did you guys like it?

Good? Bad?

Review it.

and remember,Follow,Favorite and review.

Peace and Love!

Kurama out!


	6. chapter 6:Swords,Wave and ROOT part 2

Hey guys kurama here with the sixth chapter of Gamer of konoha and i have a question for you guys. Should Arashi change name or should he keep it?Also do you want him explore the multiverse or stay in Konoha? Review

And with that, here it is,Enjoy!

Summary:Arashi continues his fight with Zabuza as Sakura,Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi go with Tazuna to his house. Meanwhile,Arashi is getting contacted by one of Danzo's ROOT and he must make a choice, after his mission to wave, he has to leave konoha and join ROOT or witness the death of Naruto and his friends?

Let's begin!

* * *

_(_**Play crossing field in Japanese)**

_I was never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Sakura looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her._

_Even So It has been calling the heavens to me. Naruto looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky._

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside. Sasuke looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him._

_My Fleeting Heart inside. Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing._

_Once in my dreams. Arashi rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto._

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have._

_Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Arashi eat with his Pokémon and spirits and they all smile._

**The title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha.**

* * *

(1 hour away from Tazuna's house)

Zabuza comes running right at us with his sword spinning,i meet him head on. Swords clashing again and again till finally we're now trying to push each other back.

"Sensei,you have to leave now.I can handle him and buy you guys some time'. I say to him.

" I'll leave a shadow clone here".Says Kakashi as he goes to make the handsigns.

"No there's no time just go Kamidammit go right freaking now". I shout to him and he goes with the others genin and Tazuna.

"I'll admit brat you interest me not only as a fellow swordsman but as a person since you are so much like me". Zabuza says and laughs.

What? this can't be,no i refuse to be like him. He slaughtered all of his friends and i never did. But would i ? I mean, what did i get from staying with them? I don't always make the right choices but no way am i going to become Zabuza right? No he's messing with me,stay strong,you're an Uchiha now and we'll never lose to anyone for love is not necessary power is a necessity. One of Madara's quotes when he was reincarnated, i'll become the strongest in this world and no one will stop me, not even Madara himself.

I activate the seven heavenly breaths and the eight inner gates and make them at the second breaths and gate.

"No Zabuza you fight for yourself and i fight for my precious people that's what makes me stronger than you". I say to him as i push him back even further than he did.

He does hand signs and i cup my hands together for the new justu i'm about to do and he finishes it and takes a breath and shouts.

"**Water Style:Water Dragon justu**". Zabuza shouts as a large serpent of makes it's way towards me and eats me.

"** Ka...me…ha…me…ha…Haaa**"I scream

as the beam hits Zabuza and an explosion soon follows and We both find ourselves lying down and laughing,i guess?.

"Kid,i like you that's why i'm letting you go this time but next time you're all dead". Zabuza says as Haku appears with her mask on and knocks Zabuza out and take him away. I'm too zxhausted from the strain of using three moves at the same time and i fall asleep.

* * *

(Some time later)

I now find myself in the forest where Naruto met Haku and suddenly a ROOT nin shows up.

" Arashi Uchiha, after your mission in wave you are either to join Danzo-sama or witness the death of your friends. There is no pressure but you must give him an answer. We'll let you think about it". Says the ROOT nin in a monotone voice as he shushins,but what he didn't is that i was recording his voice and soon the recording is leaving me in my thoughts. I find and go inside Tazuna's house and find the team and his family eating, i eat a little and go to sleep

* * *

(Next morning)

I call for a meeting and the whole team is here and explain them my tale except the part about ROOT, i can keep that to myself.

"Guys there's something i would like to tell you. Zabuza is alive". I say to them seriously.

* * *

(Gato's lair AN:every bad guy needs a lair)

" Alright Zabuza since you didn't kill the bridge builder,i brought reinforcements. Trust me he won't survive next time". Gato says as two persons emerge from the dark and instantly Zabuza's glare turns into a full blown grin.

"Kisame and Chojurô you two son of a bitch"Zabuza says as Kisame gives his famous shark grin and Chojurô just hmph and leaves.

* * *

END!

Wow two chapters this week that awesome. by the way i have a new fic called dragon reaper dxd go check it out it's really awesome!

Happy Halloween!

Peace and Love!

KURAMA OUT! leaves in a fire shushin.


	7. Chapter 7: end of wave and new powers

Hey guys kurama here with another chapter and man do i ever get tired of doing this.

Summary:Arashi finds access to a new power and becomes the Yonbi's new and official jinchuuriki by accident and gets all seven swords.

Let's begin!

* * *

(**Play crossing field in Japanese**_)_

_I was never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Sakura looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her._

_Even So It has been calling the heavens to me. Naruto looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky._

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside. Sasuke looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him._

_My Fleeting Heart inside. Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing._

_Once in my dreams. Arashi rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto._

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have._

_Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Arashi eat with his Pokémon and spirits and they all smile._

**The title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha.**

* * *

(Four weeks later)

It's been a few weeks since my encounter with Zabuza and Kakashi decided to push us through the brink of death literally which allowed me to unlock the Tenseigan and i managed to stay in it for few days non stop. I maxed out my fire affinity and maxed out the earth affinity by using a special crystal called max element crystal which allows max any elemental affinity i have. The catch though is that it rarely spawns in dungeons so i kinda got lucky to even have gotten two of them and i unlocked Wood release it was now 50% don't ask how did i do that cause the answer may shock you, let's just the only guy able to do this is gone swimming with the fishes if you catch my drift.

Naruto and i learned how to control the first and the second form of the chakra cloak. We could now do it up

to six tails.

* * *

(Dungeon)

I'm currently at final level of the Bijuu dungeon against Kiruna,the clone of Kuruma,the kyuubi no kitsune who has **2000 ****HP** at the moment. How did i manage to finish all the other level,one thing: shadow clone justu for the win.

" Fire style: Fire dragon roar /Water style:Water dragon roar/Lightning style: Lightning dragon roar/Wind style:Sky dragon roar/Earth style: Gaia dragon roar " I shout and a torrent of fire,water,lightning,wind and earth comes out of my mouth and hit it and makes a critical hit.

-**2000 HP**

**Critical hit**

**Name:Kiruna**

**Level:140**

**HP:0**

And Kiruna disappears and goes inside my body.

**Congratulations!**

**You finished an entire dungeon**

**Rewards:**

**Able to summon the Bijuu clones**

**Bijuu weapons are now yours.**

**100 REP with Jinchuuriki from other villages.**

I exit my dungeon and look at my stats and see that i unlock a new affinity.

**New element!**

**Yin release!**

**Yang release!**

**Steam release!**

**Plasma release!**

Well there is one choice, Yin release it is cause shadow manipulation is awesome! And now, stats time.

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:12**

**Level:46(500/5000)**

**Title: Jinchuuriki**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 100% Earth 100% Wood 100% Yin 20%**

**HP:5000/5000(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:5000/5000(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:4800/4800(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:75**

**VIT:85**

**SPD:85**

**DEX:77**

**INT:85**

**WIS:85**

**CHA:85**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:74**

**Money:10000000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**attack he is distant and is shy though wishes to become a ninja. he is very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan,eight inner gates,seven heavenly breaths and byakugan,tenseigan.**

I close it and go sleep

* * *

(Day after Naruto met Haku)

We're at the bridge along with Naruto who showed up 10 minutes ago when suddenly, 4 ninjas appears. No this can't be right! In cannon,the only persons fighting team 7 is Zabuza and Haku. So why the f*ck are Kisame and Chôjuro here?!

Shaking my head, i get Ascalon and Excalibur out of my inventory,i rush at Kisame while Kakashi deals with Zabuza,Naruto and Sasuke are fighting against both Haku and Chôjuro and Sakura is guarding Tazuna just in case things go south.

The others quickly handles their opponents and come rushing to help me but i stop them,saying that this is my battle. Both of us grinning,

we run at high speed and begin our fight.

"Water style: Water Shark bomb justu"Kisame shouts as a giant shark of water makes it's way towards me.

I cup my hands and shout" KamehameHAAAAA"I shout as a beam of light comes out and destroys the shark and hits Kisame,knocking him out. I shushin next to him and give him a senzu bean.

"Well well even three of the legendary swordsmen are not enough to kill that bridge builder. You must be ashamed to even call yourselves the seven swordsmen of the mist". Gato says as marches towards with his men all the while clapping his hands together.

**Name:Gato/Morpheus**

**Age:30/2000**

**Level:150**

**All stats: 150**

**Description:Gato was known as Morpheus 2000 years ago before being defeated and sealed by the sage of six paths and the first gamer. He now seeks revenge against them all the while using women and his men as his entertainment.**

**Likes:Money,women and gambling**

**Dislikes:gamers,sage of six paths and losing money.**

I close my stats, go in my ID:timer,in here there are no monsters and it's more like the hyperbolic time chamber and activate the justu that help the two tails inside Tora and seal her inside my dungeon and the four tails inside me,making his new jinchuuriki. I make a shadow clone and send it to konoha to explain what happened to grandpa hokage and to become the new monkey sage and after a while my clone brings me a scroll containing the summoning scroll,i sign it and escape the id. I arrive just in time to see and his men walking towards us.

"I had enough of you morons standing in my way. Men kill them all except the women they'll be fun play with. Now charge!!!!!!" Gato says as his men run towards us.

(_Play king of the dead by Xxxtentacion.)_

I take my staff rush at Gato and begin my fight with him while the others deal with his men. Not even wasting time,i activate the third heavenly breath and inner gate and just to be sure.

"Hey Gato" I shout at him.

"What?"He asks me and suddenly i'm

engulf in a red aura.

" Kaioken"I shout. "Kaio-what?" Gato asks and he doubles over as i rush and punch him and cup my hands together and shout.

"**ka me ha me HAAAAAAA"** I scream as the beam hits and incinerates him head on and a few minutes jis men are no more. The village arrives just in time to see that Gato is dead and with that, we finish building the bridge.

* * *

(A week later)

Now that we're done here,we prepare to go back with Haku,Zabuza,Kisame and Chôjuro who have given me their swords and Haku who wanted to join us since she's tired of running all the time. We say our goodbyes and make our way back to our village.

* * *

(Konoha nighttime three days later)

We're back and Kakashi explained the situation to Hokage-sama in details, he allows them to stay here and live at our house as they want to just not to cause trouble. I ask Kakashi if i can have his sharingan since when i have the mangekyo i'll go blind,it took a bit of convincing but he says yes in the end. I go to the memorial stone see one thing that disturbs me, Obito's sharingan lying there.

'It doesn't make sense,Obito's not dead in cannon,he survives unless Madara didn't survive his fight with Hashirama. In that case,we're going to have a big problem'. I say to myself. I pick the eye and put in my inventory since i don't have a vial to put it into.

_Obito's sharingan [2/2]_

Okay at least, i'll have the eternal.

And suddenly,a ROOT shows up with Danzo not far behind.

"So Arashi, have you made your decision"?Danzo asks.

" Give me Shisui's eye, those sharingans and senju arm and i'll think about it"I say to him.

He shows a vial with the eye that he took from him, the root nin cuts Danzo's arm and Hiruzen and the ANBU arrests Danzo and the ROOT since i told him about it. Danzo stays silent while he's taken away with the root nin who didn't do a thing.

"Thank you Arashi and good night" He says as i salute and shushin to my bedroom and sleep.

* * *

END!

alright guys did you like this chapter review favorite and follow. don't worry Arashi getting too OP since the future opponents he will be much stronger than he is right now.

Peace and love!

Kurama out! leaves in a fire shushin.


	8. chapter 8: death of a snake

Hey guys kurama here with another chapter of this awesome fanfic.

I hope you enjoy this as much as i do.

Summary:Arashi brings konoha to power and someone makes a special request to him and he discovers a hidden perk in the game. Meanwhile,the chunin exams begin and he is going to be facing one of the sannin.

Let's begin!

* * *

**(Play crossing field in Japanese)**

_I was never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Sakura looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her._

_Even So It has been calling the heavens to me. Naruto looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky._

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside. Sasuke looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him._

_My Fleeting Heart inside. Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing._

_Once in my dreams. Arashi rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto._

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have._

_Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Arashi eat with his Pokémon and spirits and they all smile_.

**The title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha.**

* * *

(A few months later)

It's been a couple of months since the mission in wave, We now trained with the other genins constantly which boosts my **REP** with them a lot. Me,Haku and a genin named Kazuma are now team 6 and our sensei is Zabuza. I also mastered my yin release and got yang release and mastered it so now i have explosion release and it's up to 50% which is good. I also managed to get the Bijuus and jinchuurikis back in Konoha and the kages couldn't really say anything about it because i'm an Uchiha and power is everything for me and i stole their black book and threatened to expose them and that's how we got them back. We also got Jiraiya and Tsunade back and we were ready for the chunin exams.

* * *

(Forest of death)

First exam wasn't really worth anything if you have the sharingan so now we're looking at the forest of death.

"Hey are you sure this is worth anything? Cause it doesn't even look like a challenge" I say as a kunai cut my cheek and Anko picks it up and licks it,very disturbing.

"Tough guys like you don't even last a day in there and if you die then that's too bad. Girl like me could use a guy like you"Anko says as she licks my cheek. The only thing i'm doing is laugh very nervously and she drops her kunai and a kusa nin picks it up and she thanks her.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit! That's freaking Orochimaru! I wonder does he know about me having the sharingan cause i ain't dealing with this. Wait let's think about this warning Anko about this and the hokage is my first priority and second pissing him off. Alright game on' I think to myself.

**Ping!**

**Quest alert!**

**The end of a snake!**

**You know about Orochimaru sneaking into the chunin exams**

**stop him from giving you or Sasuke a hickey and kill him.**

**Rewards:Kusanagi,1000000 ryo,Anko will thank you Jugo's curse mark, other curse mark,snake sage mode 10000 exp**

**Failures:you get a hickey, Hiruzen dies and your death**

**Y/N?**

Oh hell yes, time to kill that pathetic piece of crap. Looks like it's about to start. Alright let's go.

" Alright ready? begin!"Anko says as the rookie 12 and my team head into the forest with our scrolls,ready for the challenges ahead.

* * *

(After a while)

We're currently resting on a tree when kunai comes and we all dodge it and the person shows up.

"Guys,i need you to listen to me! the person standing there is Orochimaru,

one of legendary sannin". They all have a look of shock on their face before i continue." He came here to take Sasuke and/or me so i need you all along with Sasuke to get out of here now and take my scroll" I say to them as i glare at Orochimaru who takes his mask off and licks his lips.

"But Arashi we're a team so we'll fight him together believe it" Says Naruto and they all nod their heads at this.

"No he's too strong for any of you. Go warn the hokage i'll stall him but before you leave Naruto i need that _seal_ now" I say to them as Naruto throws a scroll and they all leave, leaving me and Orochimaru in here.

(**Play Jet set run musicality remix)**

"**Seal activate:trap field"** I shout as a kanji for trap appears and suddenly a barrier appears, both trapping us in. See this seal is design so that Orochimaru doesn't escape until the users is dead or he is.

Grabbing Ascalon and Excalibur, I body flicker behind him and slash him in the back and kick him in the face. Orochimaru makes hand signs at the speed of light.

**"Wind style:great wind breakthrough" **He shouts as a huge gust of wind comes out of his mouth and hits me.

**-****2000 HP**

"Ahhhh" I scream as the wind makes a cut in my chest and he chuckles,seeing me in pain.

"Join me Arashi-kun and you'll get power and maybe you'll learn the truth about your parents" He says.

"Sorry but mama said not to join creeps who lust after 13 year old boys" I say to him,making him angry.

"I am not a pedophile! I just need your body" He says angrily.

" Now that's something a pedophile would say" I say to him,making him see red.

"I'm going to kill you" He shouts as he runs towards and suddenly multiple fireballs and fire dragon bullet hits him point blank.

"Arashi do it now"The Anbu shouts as he throws an explosive kunai where Orochimaru is.

I cup my hands and focus my chakra and yellow lightning comes out of my hands.

(**Play Vegeta's Final Flash theme)**

"Eat this creep! **Final flash"**I shout as a yellow beam of chakra comes out of my hands goes straight at Orochimaru.

" Oh how cute! He named it oh shit" He shouts as the beam hits him but i don't stop there. I make 16 clones, two of them makes a **Galick Gun,**two others makes a **Final** **Shine Attack**, two others makes a **Big** **Bang attack**, two others makes a **Final** **Atomic Shine** and the eight other join me in the **Final Flash** attack and then the ANBU makes a **Fire style: Great Fire ball jutsu** and Hiruzen makes a **Dire style:Dragon Flame Bullet**.

When the smoke clears, the only thing that's left of Orochimaru is his sword,Kusanagi which i pick up and keep it with me.

The hokage thanks me and goes back with the ANBU back to the hokage tower.

**Ping!**

**Quest alert!**

**The end of a snake!**

**You know about Orochimaru sneaking into the chunin exams**

**stop him from giving you or Sasuke a hickey and kill him.**

**Rewards:Kusanagi,1000000 ryo,Anko will thank you Jugo's curse mark, other curse mark,snake sage mode 10000 exp**

**Level up!**

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:12**

**Level:47(1000/10000)**

**Title: Jinchuuriki**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 100% Earth 100% Wood 100% Yin 100%** **Yang 100% Explosion 100%**

**HP:5100/5100(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:5100/5100(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:4900/4900(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:7****6**

**VIT:8****6**

**SPD:8****6**

**DEX:7****8**

**INT:8****6**

**WIS:8****6**

**CHA:8****6**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:7****5**

**Money:10000000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**attack he is distant and is shy though wishes to become a ninja. he is very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan,eight inner gates,seven heavenly breaths and byakugan,tenseigan.**

**New element!**

**Ice release, Acid release,Plasma release **

I pick **Ice** **Release** just in case.

**New perk!**

**Saiyan perk!**

**Legendary warriors who were killed by Frieza.**

I pick the saiyan perk and go at the tower and see Iruka with the others.

"Arashi are you okay? Where's Orochimaru"? asks Haku worriedly.

" Dead" I say to her.

"Whaaaaat? You killed one of the legendary sannin"? Iruka shouts.

" Yeah why"? I ask him and a kunai cuts my cheek and a happy Anko pins me to the ground and gives kisses me over and over.

"Thank you thank you thank you" She says while sobbing. I just say you're welcome.

The others are smiling at me except Haku,who's angry.

"Anko i have to go with the others see you later and you're welcome" I say to her as i run towards the others.

"Better go see nai-chan" Anko says as she goes in the tower too.

* * *

(Stadium)

After resting, i immediately starts training my saiyan genes and manages to Super saiyan with a little named anger and spend the rest of the time mastering it when the first is Sasuke vs Yoroi and it goes same as cannon. The matches all go same cannon except Sakura vs Ino with Sakura winning.

"And now, Arashi Uchiha vs Fû". Gekko shouts as we both go in the stadium and Fû spreads her wings.

" Ready? Begin!" Gekko shouts as i go super saiyan and we both lung at each other while screaming.

* * *

END!

Hey guys hope you enjoy the fight sorry if it was short.

Next time on Gamer of konoha: the first part of match will oppose Arashi against Fu, jinchuuriki of the seven tails who's in sync with her host. Can Arashi win his fight or is he doomed to lose? review favorite and follow.

Peace and Love

Kurama out!


	9. chapter 9:Majin and first gamer

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter of Gamer of konoha and i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do.

Summary:After his first match, Arashi witness a dark and a violent Hinata and sees a mark he thought lost to the world meanwhile, a mysterious figure come to join konoha but who is he? and what does he want with konoha?

Let's begin!

* * *

(**Play crossing field in Japanese**)

_I_ _was never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Sakura looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her._

_Even So It has been calling the heavens to me. Naruto looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky._

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside. Sasuke looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him._

_My Fleeting Heart inside. Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing._

_Once in my dreams. Arashi rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto._

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have._

_Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Arashi eat with his Pokémon and spirits and they all smile._

**The title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha.**

* * *

(_Stadium_)

I body flicker in front of Fû kick her in the chest, sending her a few feet away from me. I then body flicker and give a chop to her neck,knocking her out.

"Winner by knock out,Arashi Uchiha" Genma says as i. just stand there and revert back to my normal state. and the matches proceed until it's Hinata and Neji's turn.

* * *

(Stadium)

"Give up Lady Hinata. Fate has given me victory" Neji says as Hinata looks at Naruto holding Sakura's hand and talking to her while she hugs him just keeps infuriating Hinata.

'_That waste of space! He's mine!mine!mine!ALL MINE!'_Hinata says as she activates her byakugan and a dark blue aura covers her whole body with her hair covering her face while she's saying mine.

"You dare look away from me you piece of thrash? Look at me you pathetic bitch who spends all her time stalking the boy over there with his girlfriend. At least she doesn't stutter or faint when she's talking to him. Can you say the same, lady Hinata? You're so called crush is nothing more than a illusion to cover your pathetic existence in this cruel world. Even your own family doesn't even love you! Just kill yourself and be done with it"Neji says angrily as the dark blue aura that's around Hinata keeps growing and she raises her head up and the battle begins.

Hinata runs towards Neji and begins her assault by punching him repeatedly on his face and then, she kicks where the sun doesn't shine and stabs his hands on the ground with her kunai and beats him until

he's unconscious.

" Winner by knock out Hinata Hyuga" Genma says as the dark blue aura disappears and Hinata spits and leaves bloodied Neji and goes sit next to Naruto. She grabs his arm and kisses him on the lips in front of everyone,including Sakura who starts crying. Naruto pushes Hinata angrily.

"So Naruto,how did i do against that worthless piece of thrash?" Hinata asks as she keeps her grip on him and kisses him with him trying to escape but to no avail. He finally manages to escape her grasp.

"Hinata,what the fuck do you think you're doing, kissing me in front of my girlfriend? Let's keep something straight here. I don't like you okay. I don't even know you well enough to be together and even if it was, why would i date someone who constantly stalks me and faints every time i talk to her? Get that through your crazy brain. **I DON'T LOVE YOU**" Naruto shouts and runs towards Sakura and kisses her.

Suddenly, Hinata removes her headband and it reveals a **M** on her forehead and starts to laugh insanely.

"Oh well, at least i tried but you made it hard Naruto-kun. All you had to do was to say i love you but you can never get what you want. I'm done with this exams in whole. If you need to worship me just come to my house but spoiler alert, i won't be listening. " Hinata says as she leaves the stadium.

* * *

(Later)

We're done with the preliminaries and now we're currently done training for today for our one month with Jiraiya to learn sage mode and it's going well.

Suddenly i sense a huge power coming my way and i see a man with a hood with a wand on his back, looking at me with curiosity.

**Name:Han-Jee Han**

**Age:Immortal/18(physically)**

**Title:First Gamer**

**Stats:???**

"Who are you?" I ask him. He lifts his hood and looks at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey there,i'm the first gamer

Han Jee Han and i'm your new sensei" He says as i do the only thing possible in this situation,i faint.

* * *

END!

Hey guys if it took a long time to upload stuck reading a comic called the Gamer and playing Digimon World Re:Digitize.

Peace and love!

KURAMA OUT!


	10. A month later

Hey guys kurama here with another chapter and i hope you like this chapter as much as i do.

Summary:A month has passed since the brutal fight between Hinata and Neji and the first round is Arashi vs Hinata. Can the gamer beat an Hyuga with dark powers?

* * *

(**Play crossing field in Japanese)**

_I_ _was never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Sakura looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her._

_Even So It has been calling the heavens to me. Naruto looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky._

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside. Sasuke looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him._

_My Fleeting Heart inside. Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing._

_Once in my dreams. Arashi rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto._

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have._

_Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Arashi eat with his Pokémon and spirits and they all smile._

**The title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha.**

* * *

(One month later)

A month has passed since Hinata revealed her dark powers and since then, i've been pushing pass the limit of my power. I went back to the Bijuu dungeon and got all 9 Bijuu clones,found the Gedo Mazo because of Nagato who gave it to me since he and Konan joined konoha and then, i sealed the clones inside, creating the juubi, which i sealed inside of a scroll so later i could become it's jinchuuriki. I found Karin,who i met during my training with Han Jee Han,the first gamer and i asked if she wanted to go live with me in konoha and she said yes and now she lives in the estate with us. I also helped a genin named Yakumo Kurama with her physical condition and freed her from her demon,Ido. She now lives with us as well along with Kimmimaro since i healed him using burning spirit on him until he was cured and now he lives with us too. I also have **100 **on my **status points** giving me this **herculean strength****,speedster ,king of luck,master of dexterity,sage's** **wisdom,the thinker **cause of my high intelligence. I gotten the **eternal magekyo sharingan **after seeing Jee Han die and i implanted Shisui's and Obito's eyes in mine and my **magekyo sharingan **looked like Sasuke's first **magekyo sharingan,** the more curved version off Itachi's**.** I also gotten all of the elemental affinities of the game and maxed them all out which gave a new perk which is **master of elements** and another perk that's called **avatar** **state** which allows to bend the elements like the avatars from Avatar:the last airbender and finally, i learned all the super saiyans transformations from Goku,Vegeta, future Trunks and Gohan who with the help of Goten and kid Trunks gave access to super saiyan god,blue,evolution and stuff like that.

* * *

(_Stadium)_

The first match will be Arashi vs Hinata" Hayate says as Hinata and me go in the arena.

"Hinata,stop using this power it's corrupting you" I say to her and she shakes her head.

"It's making me feel great and i refuse to be weak." Hinata says and i look at my **status** before the match starts.

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:12**

**Level:50(3000/13000)**

**Title: Jinchuuriki**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 100% Earth 100% Wood 100% Yin 100% Yang 100% Explosion 100% Ice 100% Acid 100% Yin-Yang 100% Plasma 100% Steel 100% **S**corch 100% Lava 100% Boil 100% Magnet 100% Power 100% Life 100% Dust 100% Gravity 100% Force 100%** **Particle 100% Magma 100%**

**HP:5400/5400(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:5400/5400(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:5200/5200(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:100**

**VIT:100**

**SPD:100**

**DEX:100**

**INT:100**

**WIS:100**

**CHA:100**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:100**

**Money:10000000000ryo**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born a orphan after the Kyuubi**

**attack he is distant and is shy though wishes to become a ninja. he is very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perk:sharingan,eight inner gates,seven heavenly breaths and byakugan,tenseigan,saiyan,herculean strength,speedster,king of luck,master of dexterity,sage's wisdom****,master of elements,avatar state****,eternal mangekyo sharingan**.

(_Play __Hikari no willpower Cell vs Trunks version)_

And the battle begins, i body flicker behind her and kick her in the face and then i make 11 shadow clones and we charge our ultimate attack.

Hinata stands up and charges in blind and now it's time to end this fight once and for all.

"**Ultimate Kamehamaha"** My clones and shout as the beam hits Hinata and a giant explosion goes off and then my clones start shooting ki blast until i can't feel her energy.

When the smoke clears up, i see a beat up Hinata struggling to het up but she can't and then i purify her Majin mark and she falls unconscious,making me the winner of this fight.

"Hinata is unable to continue the battle which means Arashi wins this fight" Hayate says as i go sit next to Naruto and Sakura and Kurenai glares at me since i beat up her precious student,yeah well whatever i did what i had to do.

* * *

(_Some time later)_

The match went same as canon except Gaara didn't fight so Sasuke passed by beating a random genin from Iwa and Naruto defeated Kankuro meaning he also pass.

Hiruzen stands up goes in the stadium.

"Hello dear genin i would like to congratulate all for your amazing performance so far and now it is time for the last round of the chunin exams. Our three most promising shinobis are going fight to earn the rank of chunin. This will be a three way fight between Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Arashi Uchiha" Hiruzen says as he goes back in the kage booth with the other kages.

Sasuke,Naruto and i go in the stadium and stare at each other.

"All right let the battle begin" Hayate says as Sasuke activates his sharingan, Naruto activates his chakra cloak and i go super saiyan 2 and we all lung at each other.

* * *

END!

Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i do and remember favorite,follow and review.

Peace and Love!

KURAMA OUT!


	11. Titans clash and More power

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter of Gamer of Konoha and i ope you guys enjoy it as much as i do.

Summary:Arashi,Sasuke and Naruto fight against each other to see who will become chunin? Meanwhile,Arashi continues to grow in power.

Let's begin!

* * *

(**Play crossing field in Japanese**)

_I_ _was never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Sakura looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her._

_Even So It has been calling the heavens to me. Naruto looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky._

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside. Sasuke looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him._

_My Fleeting Heart inside. Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing._

_Once in my dreams. Arashi rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto._

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have._

_Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Arashi eat with his Pokémon and spirits and they all smile._

**The title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha.**

* * *

(_Stadium_)

Both Sasuke and Naruto come rushing at me and i teleport and kick Sasuke in the face and i focus on Naruto who is now in his kyuubi bijuu cloak.

"Alright then,come at me bro"I taunt them and they both take the bait by rushing at me and i backhand Naruto and throw a series of rapid punches at him and kick him in the face. Sasuke body flickers behind me and does a spin kick,which i manage to catch and i punch him in the gut and i shoot a ki blast in his chest that sends him rolling back and he jumps and activates his final Susano and Naruto activates Kurama bijuu mode.

"So i have an idea. Let's do our strongest attacks you two against me and the winner becomes chunin. Sounds good?"I ask them and they both nod.

Naruto charges an tailed beast bomb and Sasuke charges an susano arrow and i charge a kamehameha and we unleash our justus and they clash.

For a while now,it seems like the two of are winning but then i go at SSJ3 and my kamehameha pushes through and hits Naruto and Sasuke and explosion soon follows.

When the smoke clears up,Naruto and Sasuke are on the ground and are knocked out cold, i revert back to my normal state and the proctor declares who the winner is.

"The winner is Arashi Uchiha who has won the chunin exams final and is now a chunin"The proctor shouts and i receive a notification from the game.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**YOU BECAME A CHUNIN AND STOPPED THE INVASION!**

**REWARDS:**

**\+ 2 LEVEL UP**

**Hiruzen gets to live **

**Kabuto gets killed**

**you get to become Otokage or have the oto nin join Konoha,**

**CHUNIN VEST AND RANK**

**+30 REP WITH ALL NINJA OF KONOHA**

**PRIZES:BAKUGAN DUNGEON,SHINIGAMI DUNGEON,INFINITY DUNGEON AND **

**DIGIMON DUNGEON AND POKEMON DUNGEON EXPANDED AND**

**EXCALIBUR QUEST AVAILABLE**

Yes now let's look at my status.

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

** age:12 **

**Level:52****(5000/15000) **

**Title: Jinchuuriki **

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 100% Earth 100% Wood 100% Yin 100% Yang 100% Explosion 100% Ice 100% Acid 100% Yin-Yang 100% Plasma 100% Steel 100% Scorch 100% Lava 100% Boil 100% Magnet 100% Power 100% Life 100% Dust 100% Gravity 100% Force 100% Particle 100% Magma 100%**

** HP:5600/5600(regen.5 per minute)**

** CP:5600/5600(regen.4 per minute)**

** SP:5400/5400(regen.3 per minute)**

** STR:102**

**VIT:102**

**SPD:102**

**DEX:102**

**INT:102**

** WIS:102**

**CHA:102**

** CC:100%**

** LUC:102**

**Money:9999999000ryo **

**Allegiance:Konoha**

** Born a orphan after the Kyuubi attack he is distant and is shy though wishes to become a ninja. he is very loyal to those he calls friends. Perk:sharingan,eight inner gates,seven heavenly breaths and byakugan,tenseigan,saiyan,herculean strength,speedster,king of luck,master of dexterity,sage's wisdom,master of elements,avatar state,eternal mangekyo sharingan.**

'Alright, now let's go get my chunin vest and the oto nin join konoha'I thought to myself as i go and pick my vest and go back home to take a nap.

* * *

(_3 weeks later)_

It's been three weeks since i became a chunin and the following has been weird for me at least, i asked Hiruzen to get all the oto nin to join konoha and for all ROOT nin to join his ANBU after a thorough mental examination and so that's what happened,Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke managed to become chunins and i spent the day with Anko as a you're welcome present for freeing her from Orochimaru's curse mark and i sealed the Juubi inside of me and had the bijuus clones sealed inside of me too so now i had all the bijuus clones. I also got 16 Bakugans, 8 bakugans trap,a new pokemon team which is my champion level team. For the bakugans i got Pyurs Fusion Dragonoid, Delta Dragonid,Helios and Leonidas,Aquos Radizen,Preyas,Minx Elfin and Ellico,Subterra Hammer Gorem,Magma Gorem,Roxtor and Vulcan,Haos Saint Nemus,Reptak,Brontes and Aranaut,Ventus Master Ingram,Shadow Wing,Hawktor and Jaakor and for Darkus i got Alpha Hydranoid, Hades,Skytruss and Orbeum. For the traps i got Ventus Hylash and Wired,Aquos Tripod Epsilon and Tripod Theta,Subterra Hexados and Baliton,Haos Dynamo and Piercian,Darkus Falcon Fly and Fortress and Pyrus Spyder Fencer and Metal Fencer. For the pokemon i got Zeraora,Marshadow,Mewtwo,Charizard,Gallade,Pidgeot,Heracross and many more.I also got the Rinnegan one night through training with my **EMS,****Mokuton **and few of my skills and because of that, i obtained a new title **second sage of six paths,**which is pretty amazing, considering the fact that i got strong way too quickly.

And now, i was playing with my **Rinnegan in my own dungeon **when suddenly, i felt like my forehead was splitting itself a notification came on.

**Congratulations!**

**You have a thrid eye,unlocked the Sharinnegan and now you have the to save your game and exit back in the real world through log out.**

"Okay, i'm sorry but why do i keep getting overpowered like this? it doesn't even make any sense. I'm level **50** mind you and i'm already strongest guy in the universe. Please, i'm begging you, stop giving so many power ups"I ranted off to the game.

**"We know that you're tired of getting so many power ups like this but it is necessary since we feel the chakra of a clan that was long extinct".**

"Who is it?"I asked the game.

**"The Otustsuki clan".**

I say one word to best describe the situation i find myself in,oh crap baskets.

* * *

END!

yoooo sorry it took so long first things first a very late happy new year reason i took so long is because my phone is dead and now, i have to write at school on a computer so updates are not to be fast like before but i hope you guys like the new arc i'm starting.

Review,Favorite and Follow!

KURAMA OUT!


	12. Gaining more Power

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter and i hope you guys are goinng to enjoy this as much as i do.

Summary:After hearing about the Otustsuki clan,Arashi must prepare the elemental nations for the battles ahead and he goes back in the real world in order to train but the question is will it be enough to stop the clan or is he and the whole world doomed? Meanwhile,Arashi finally manages to max out some stuff,gets a special seal and has the chance to discover who his parents are.

Let's begin!

* * *

**(Play crossing field in Japanese)**

_I was never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Sakura looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her._

_Even So It has been calling the heavens to me. Naruto looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky._

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside. Sasuke looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him._

_My Fleeting Heart inside. Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing._

_Once in my dreams. Arashi rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto._

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have._

_Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Arashi eat with his Pokémon and spirits and they all smile._

_**T****he title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha**_

* * *

(_Now)_

"What do you mean the Otutsuki clan are rising?I thought they weren't supposed to show up this early since they're too weak right now to do anything"I ask the game.

**"Yes it would go like the original timeline but by taking all the strongest members of Akatsuki and transporting all the jinchuurikis in your village ****has changed your timeline completly so you about 3 weeks before they are ready to attack."The Game explains.**

"Okay, so what do i do now? I should go warn the kages so that we can prepare for the upcoming war"I say to the game.

**"Yes, that would be more prepared we are,the more chances we have of winning."Says the Game.**

And with that,i escaped my **dungeon** to warn the kage about the imminent threat the world would be facing. Let's just hope that we win this.

* * *

_(1 week later)_

It's been a week since i warned the kages about Otutsuki clan showing up in 3 years and following that,the kages and daimyos decided to unite their villages into one village called shinobigakure and with my knowledge, we were able to create stuff from the real world such as guns,vehicles,lightsabers and more. I also found all of the Excaliburs and went in the demon dungeon to train and got the 7 deadly sins's treasures,all ten commandments,assault mode and the sparda blood and abilities from Dante,Nero and Vergil thanks to the gamer power and used the commandments to fully power Lostvayne so now, it's Lostvayne sinful mode.I also maxed out all of my stats thanks to shadow clones,learning every single thing about the real world,training my brain to go to 100% just go watch movies about it i'm not explaining how that worked and i leveled up a lot thanks to grinding. Here's my new status**.**

**Name:Nathan K./Arashi Uchiha**

**age:17 and +/13**

**Level:75(5500/38000)**

**Title: Second sage of six paths**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 100% Earth 100% Wood 100% Yin 100% Yang 100% Explosion 100% Ice 100% Acid 100% Yin-Yang 100% Plasma 100% Steel 100% **S**corch 100% Lava 100% Boil 100% Magnet 100% Power 100% Life 100% Dust 100% Gravity 100% Force 100%** **Particle 100% Magma 100% Energy 100% Death 100%**

**Because you have used title second sage of six paths and maxd out your stats,your HP,CP and SP will all be **

**at 10000 from now on.**

**HP:10000/10000(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:10000/10000(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:10000/10000(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:100000**

**VIT:100000**

**SPD:10000**

**DEX:100000**

**INT:100000**

**WIS:100000**

**CHA:100000**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:100000**

**Money:1000000 ryo/****1 2067 152,80 CAN$**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born an orphan after the Kyuubi**

**attack he is distant and is shy though wishes to become a ninja. he is very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perks:sharingan,eight inner gates,seven heavenly breaths and byakugan,tenseigan,saiyan,herculean strength,speedster,king of luck,master of dexterity,sage's wisdom****,master of elements,avatar state****,eternal mangekyo sharingan,Sharinnegan,Rinnegan,Assault mode,Sparda blood**.

Good,i'm getting more power i should be strong enough to defeat the clan i know what you're thinking "is this a good idea"?To answer your question no it is not but i'm getting desperate i don't how strong the Otustsuki clan are and we're going to need all the firepower we can get and so, i go **shopping dungeon.** A **dungeon** i recently discovered which allows me to go shopping for better skills,weapons,armor but i mostly use it to buy myself pets so far, i have a wolf\werewolf\hell hound hybrid named Fang,a dragon named Draco,a wraith named Shadow,a phoenix named Ember,a gryphon named Storm and a elemental turtle named Shelly and they have the same level and stats as me. I also got new spirits like Orochi, a guy that has a spear and has snake gauntlets on his arms,Yami,a grim reaper with a Shinigami mask,scythe,a zapankuto named Kuroi Kagemitsu and a Death Note and Kaze, a guy that looks like Shadow Wing from Bakugan New Vestroia except he has two katanas on his back and i also seperated Kuroka and Koneko/Shirone from Tora's body and gave the two the peace that they deserved by sending them in the afterlife. and i also discovered that i have **cheats **so like any good person, i used it so i can have all of Hagoromo's power,Hamura and Toneri's Byakugan and Tenseigan power,max **HP** and **CP** and all of the unlocked super saiyan god transformations such as SSJ5,Ultra Instinct,Super Saiyan White,LSSJ,SSrage,SSR,Super Saiyan Full Power (Broly),all of the powers of my counterparts . All of the Akatsuki mebers except Zetsu since I killed him joined us so i got myself an Akatsuki cloak as a prize and i took Orochimaru's soul so I can have all of his memories. I also revived my master Han Jee Han,his friend and girlfriends so that they can help me train.

* * *

(Now_)_

I look around me and see a man that stands in the sky,he looks at me and grins and i do what any good person would do,i give him the bird and he rushes at me and i dodge him at the last second thanks to my instinct and i use Observe on him.

**Name:Momoshiki Otustsuki**

**Level:?**

**Power:?**

I get myself ready for the battle and shout at him"Let's dance,noob" and we rush at each other.

* * *

**END!**

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i do and 50 favs and follows, you guys are amazing**

**Favorite and Follow**

**Kurama OUT!**


	13. God slayer

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter and i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do.

Summary:Arashi prepares the village in order to face the Otustsuki clan he realize that he needs more power and that the answers lies in his counterparts but is he ready for it?

* * *

**(Play crossing field in Japanese)**

_I was never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Sakura looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her._

_Even So It has been calling the heavens to me. Naruto looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky._

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside. Sasuke looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him._

_My Fleeting Heart inside. Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing._

_Once in my dreams. Arashi rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto._

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have._

_Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Arashi eat with his Pokémon and spirits and they all smile._

_**T****he title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha**_

* * *

(_Now)_

Momoshiki comes at me but i teleport behind him and kick him in the back and i use afterimage and hit him with Rasengan.

I go SSJ4 and fire a super kamehameha at him,teleport in front of him,put him in a sss rank genjutsu that i call **soul'****s vengeance** which traps my opponents in his deepest fears and since it's multi layered, he has no chance of escaping and so, grabbing my sword and making 10 shadow clones and give them swords, i attack him with as many **Getsuga Tenshos **as i can until he has no more **HP**.

**Name:Momoshiki Otustsuki**

**HP:0**

**Quest Alert!**

**God slayer!**

**Defeat the Otustsuki clan(1/12) and save the world from destruction**

**Y/N?**

I accepted the quest and put the corpse of Momoshiki in my inventory and left the field to tell them what happened here,man no one would believe me when i would tell them about this.

* * *

(_Some time later)_

After i told them about this,the village decided to prepare itself against the Otustsuki clan especially the rookie 12 so for team 7, I gave Sasuke a rinnegan,taught him kenjutsu,the eien no mangekyo sharingan by giving him a copy of Itachi's eyes and fused him with Indra and Madara I did the same for Naruto and then i gave him the six paths power and got all original tailed beasts sealed inside of him,taught him toad sage mode and fused him with Asura and Hashirama so that he can use wood release. For Sakura,I gave her the clone of the six tails and gave her the ability to use all Justus in the world,fused her with her inner self,showed her how to use reiatsu to increase her strength,taught her how to do Sanji from One Piece's fighting style. For team 8,I gave Shino every bug species that there was in the dungeons,this world and the real world even their ancestors and exotic ones and taught him a couple of acid Justus since his affinity is acid. For Hinata,I showed every single fighting style that the Hyuga clan ever had including the Otustsuki clan,taught her a couple of suiton jutsus since her affinity is water and water,ice and blood bending. For Kiba,I gave him the power to fuse with Akamaru become a werewolf and taught him one of my own fighting style,moon hunter which is a mix of one of the katas I learned at school before the game,the kyu-kushin and boxing since he's more of a brawler than canon Naruto post sage mode of course. I also taught him a couple of Raiton jutsus since his affinity is lightning and how to do fire bending and how to bend lightning and then i taught him a couple of katon jutsus. For team 9 I showed TenTen how to do Steel release since i unlocked it and maxed it out,taught her how to do Zoro's three sword strike and how to do Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker's re-equip just so that she can better her weapon mastery and metal bending. For Neji,I did the same thing as I did except I taught him a couple of futon jutsus since his affinity is wind and I taught him air Lee,I taught every single fighting style that there is in both the real world and this world,I taught him the seven heavenly breaths,the last three of the eight inner gates without dying and made him eat the gum gum fruit and he was able to use it all the way to fourth gear and taught him how to use ki and the kaioken and he could use it up to kaioken 10x. For team 10,I taught Ino all of her clan's techniques and how to used teleport,telekinesis,telepathy,see the future,manipulate psychic energy so that she can shoot blasts of energy,iryojutsu, genjutsu and a couple of yangjutsus since she she has an affinity for light. For Shikamaru,i taught him how to manipulate the shadows fire it as shadow balls,hide in someone else's shadow,make weapons out of shadows and taught him a couple yin jutsus since he has affinity for darkness. And for Choji,i taught him how expand all of his muscles,all of his clan's techniques and a couple of doton jutsus since he has an affinity for earth.

* * *

(_Now)_

I find myself in my mindscape and my counterparts were there,waiting for me and so i walk up to them and ask them this.

"Hey,what's going on here? What are you all doing in mindscape." I ask them and suddenly, a man appears before us and my counterparts greet him and I stand there puzzled by this and he turns around and looks at me.

"I brought them here to talk Arashi or should I say the gamer. How do I know that you're the gamer well it's simple,i've been observing you and your counterparts here because originally,you were one single person but a accident happened and your soul got seperated into 10 individual persons and I plan on doing merging you so i can turn you into a god,The Death God to be precise." He says and I look at my counterparts and they nod their heads.

"Okay two questions. How are you going to do that? And how do they know this?" I ask him.

"Because before coming here,they were put in stasis and were told of my plans to you back to your original and becoming the newest Shinigami. As to how am I going to do this well, it's just better if we do it right now and also, there is a good 75% chance that you might die so winging it is what we're going to do"He says before my counterparts each do a bro fist and motion me to do as well. But before i do,i ask the identity of the man and he tells me who he is.

"I am the Shinigami. There now,will you merge already?" Shinigami asks and I nod my head band bro fist my counterparts,unlocking all of the memories of their lives and our original life.

**You have merged with your counterparts and therefore,you gain their skills and new skills that you always dreamed about.**

**Sacred Gears Lvl:MAX**

**Description:Items that were ****made by the original god. It also contains both divine dividing gear and boosted gear.**

**Psychic Lvl:1**

**Description:The true power of the mind has been unlocked and best thing is,you can do anything.**

**Skills:Empathy,Telepathy,Teleport,Telekinesis,Elemental powers,Visions,Invisibility,Illusions,Hypnosis,Persuasion and moreover to be unlocked**

**Life drain Lvl:1**

**Description:The ability to literally drain the life force of your opponents.**

**Kagune Lvl:1**

**Description:The power of ghouls. Should probably wear a mask. Kakuya unlockable at Lv:60**

**Super powers Lvl:1**

**Description:Your body has ascended past that of the average human.**

**Skills:Super speed,Super Intelligence and Super strength and all will be unlocked at Lv:50**

**Dragon Slayer magic Lvl:MAX**

**Description:The power to slay dragons.**

**God slayer magic Lvl:1**

**Description:The power to slay gods.**

**Demon slayer magic Lvl:1**

**Description:The power to slay demons.**

**Esper Lvl:1**

**Description:psychic powers that come from Mob Psycho 100.**

**Zapankuto Lvl:1**

**Description:A sword that comes from your soul. Current one:Kusari and all of them.**

** Bankai unlockable at Lv:75.**

**Quirk Lvl:1**

**Description:Powers from My Hero Academia. **

**Skills:All for one,Explosion and all useful quirks will be unlocked at Lv:50**

**Sharingan Lvl:MAX**

**Description:One of the legendary dojustu said to be hailed from the Otsutsuki clan. Can use all three tomoes. Allows to perceive motions,to copy motions and predict motions.**

**Mangekyo/External Mangekyo Sharingan Lvl:MAX **

**Description:The second and final level of the sharingan which is obtainable by training a lot with your sharingan or by killing your best friend.**

**Both eyes:Ameratsu,Tsukiyiomi,Kotomatsukami,Izanagi,Izanami,Kamui,The power to control a biju or a person,telekinesis and Susano (SusanoPerfect :Grey)**

**Rinnegan Lvl:MAX**

**Description:It is the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin. It allows you to bring back dead and other stuff.**

**Skills:**** mastery of any jutsu,chakra rods,the six paths of pain,Shinrai Tensei,Bansho Ten'in,**** Shingai Tensei,shared vision with the other paths,Summon and control the Gedo statue,the king of hell,animal paths's summons,samsara of heavenly life,Limbo and Outer Path. Current tomoes:3**

**Stand**** Lvl:1**

**Description: It is an entity generated by you. Current stand:none**

**Geass eyes Lvl:1**

**Description:Geass is a supernatural ability which certain people can bestow upon others. Current skills:absolute obedience,seeing the future for a few seconds,paralysis,absoulte submission,memories eraser,life force drainer and mode skills to be unlocked as soon as it reaches Lv:50. Current eyes:both**

**New release unlocked!**

**Magic release 100%!**

**Your stats increased by 500.**

**You leveled up 5 times.**

**Name:Nathan/Arashi Uchiha**

**age:17 and +/13**

**Level:80(6000/43000)**

**Title: Second sage of six paths**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 100% Earth 100% Wood 100% Yin 100% Yang 100% Explosion 100% Ice 100% Acid 100% Yin-Yang 100% Plasma 100% Steel 100% **S**corch 100% Lava 100% Boil 100% Magnet 100% Power 100% Life 100% Dust 100% Gravity 100% Force 100%** **Particle 100% Magma 100% Energy 100% Death 100% Magic 100% **

**HP:10500/10500(regen.5 per minute)**

**CP:10500/10500(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:10500/10500(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:100500**

**VIT:100500**

**SPD:100500**

**DEX:100500**

**INT:100500**

**WIS:100500**

**MAG****:100500**

**CC:100%**

**LUC:100500**

**Money:1000000 ryo/****1 2067 152,80 CAN$**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born an orphan after the Kyuubi ****attack he is distant and is shy though wishes to become a ninja. he is very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perks:sharingan,eight inner gates,seven heavenly breaths and byakugan,tenseigan,saiyan,herculean strength,speedster,king of luck,master of dexterity,sage's wisdom****,master of elements,avatar state****,eternal mangekyo sharingan,Sharinnegan,Rinnegan,Assault mode,Sparda blood,Magician Stand user,Geass user,Quirk user and Sacred Gears user .**

And with that,i close my status window and train with Shinigami and when I'm done,he gives me all of his power,including the **Soul book** and the **Shinigami scythe** and I leave my mindscape and go train with my new powers.

* * *

(_Some time later)_

After getting out of my mindscape,there was a few things I wanted to be done like mastering my Geass eyes,my Kagune andmy stand who i decided to name Skillet which is after the band and all my new skills. I managed level them up by 31 levels,making them level 32 for my level one skills thanks to my shadow clones. I also saw moreover Otsutsuki clan members and killed at least 10 or something like that and I also took their souls so now I had access to their base and I saw Jigen along with another Jubi with the former taking a small dose of the Jubi's chakra. I also went into my own dungeon which had a moon and did the Mugen Tsukiyiomi and used my shadow clone to revive Kaguya.

"Hello Kaguya we need to talk."I say to her and she looks at me with shock and confusion.

"Your chakra is similar to the chakra of my two sons,Hagoromo and Hamura. Are you perhaps the direct descendant of these two?" She asks and i shake my head,saying no basically.

"No I am the second gamer and the new Shinigami. The reason I revived you is simple my dear. I need your help in the fight against the Otustsuki clan." I say to her and she widens her eyes in shock before going back to her neutral look.

"Why should I help you?" Kaguya asks.

"Because if you don't then, i will lose all those I care about and I know that you really don't care but please I managed the peaceful just like you pictured it except, no one has turned into white zestus meaning they can still use their chakra." I explain to her and she looks at me with joy and awe.

"What do you need me to do?"She asks me.

"I need you to show where you the chakra fruit so that when I eat it,it'll boost my chakra reserves like crazy also,i need you to teach me how to master the karma seal since I plan on getting it since I have Hamura and Toneri of my body. Hopefully, they'll let me have it without no problems and finally, I'm going to absorb the Shinju tree." I explain to her my plan and she agrees with me,saying that she refuses for the peace that was so longed for me destroyed. And with that, we begin the plan which I decide to name operation god slayer.

* * *

(_A couple of_ hours_ later)_

And it's done,i managed to eat the chakra fruit and absorbing the shinju tree and obtaining the karma seal and unlocked a new dojustu,the Jougan! The same eye that Boruto has during the first episode of the anime. Kaguya also asked me to seal her inside of me so that she can help me during battles and I'm flying back to my house after going the waterfall of truth and I managed to master the Bijus and beat my inner darkness and got a new perk from him,the **hollow perk **and this new perk allows me to go to Vasto Lordeand Espada at **Lv:80** of the hollow perk which along with the rest of my new skills,are now **Lvl:55 **and I land in front of my room and I go to sleep,too tired to do anything else.

* * *

(_Next day)_

I go inside of the hokage's room 'cause an ANBU told me that Itachi wanted to see me.

"Hello Arashi thank you for coming here today ,i know that you're preparing for the fight against the Otustsuki clan but I have good news for you. I decided to promote you to Jounin for all of the hard work that you're doing. Consider like a thank you for uniting all of us so that we can live in peace with each other." Itachi says to me and I receive a notification.

**Congratulations!**

**You've been promoted to Jounin!**

**Now have access to all of ninja library!**

**+200 REP with all Jounins of the village!**

**More chance of having S rank missions! **

**You can become a kage!**

**You can join ANBU!**

**You can become a Jounin sensei!**

**Rewards:10000 exp,Max lvl up crystal and Jounin vest!**

"Alright,awesome! Thanks Itachi." I say to him and i begin to leave the room when suddenly,the sky darkens and Jigen's face shows up in the sky.

"Hello mortals,my name is Jigen and i have a proposition for you. If the one you know as Arashi Uchiha doesn't show up and face me,then I will reduce this into a pile of ashes. I will be waiting at the place you call the valley of the end." He says and leaves,making the sky go back to normal.

"This is a SSS rank Jigen Otsutsuki Arashi so that we can all live in peace." Itachi says.

**Quest Alert!**

**Moon wrecker!**

**Defeat Jigen Otsutsuki!**

**Rewards:1000000 exp, all REP will immediately go to Exalted, 1 Master ball and Hero perk!**

**Y/N?**

I press **Y **and leave the room,ready for the battle that will start soon.

* * *

END!

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do and I got a question for you. Do you want the sequel to be an a Flash one or DBZ one? Review or PM me.

Review,Favorite and Follow!

Kurama OUT!


	14. Chapter 14:One last time

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter and i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do.

Summary:Arashi prepares himself for the battle that will start soon and he finally decides to end this once and for all. Will he win? Will Arashi stop and kill Jigen? Or is the world doomed?

* * *

**(Play crossing field in Japanese)**

_I was never right for the hero type of role. Nathan looks at the sky thinking of his family and friends and stands up and stands up and leaves_

_I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear. Sakura looks at a reflection of herself who looks at her with sadness and fear and the reflection shatters before her._

_Even So It has been calling the heavens to me. Naruto looks at the village from the hokage monument and thrust his fist to the sky._

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside. Sasuke looks at the dead Itachi with sadness and begins to cry as his sharingan begins to change and a purple aura appears behind him._

_My Fleeting Heart inside. Nathan falls and in his place Arashi is there standing._

_Once in my dreams. Arashi rushes and begins fighting kusa and oto nins along with Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto._

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

_All of my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

_Because you're here with me our dreams will soar free_

_FOREVER_

_I wanna always be with you_

_I give you everything I have_

_I swear that I'll be who you chose_

_I give you everything I have._

_Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Arashi eat with his Pokémon and spirits and they all smile._

_**T****he title screen reads:Gamer of Konoha**_

* * *

(_Now)_

I'm currently in my **timeless dungeon **with Han Jee Han training and leveling upall of the skills i had gotten during the merge like **Kagune**,**Zapankuto,Esper,Psychic,Geass eyes,Life drain,Super powers,Demon slayer magic,God slayer magic,Stand,Quirk,**and some new skills since i used some of the lvl up crystals that i got when I completed quests and since I leveled up my super speed,i got the speed force perk which means I was now connected to the speed force and I unlocked all super powers related to the speed force and created a bionic chip (AN:from Lab rats) which gave me powers and I unlocked them all and leveled them up to lvl:50 and as for the super powers,i found a stone called the arcturian and absorbed it and then I leveled up all my super powers out and next was all of the gamer skills that Han Jee Han had gotten and i managed to leveled them all up and now while one my clone is recreating the bijuu dungeon so that I can have all of the original tailed beasts and the other one is trying to transform into **LSSG4** with it's hidden potential unlocked,berserker form and ultimate, I'm trying to unlock the omnitrix's master control and so far,it's a success and after a while, i did it! I removed the timer which means,i can transform with no worries of the time needed to transform back into my human form. I also leveled up my **hollow perk** to **lvl:50 **and unlocked and leveled up **the kryptonian perk,majin perk,tuffle perk(**AN:Baby's race from DBGT) and the** Arcosian perk(**AN:Frieza's race from DBZ) with them being at their strongest forms. I also learned how to use the force both of the Jedi and Sith and got all of the lightsabers and made my own,one for the Jedi and once for the Sith and leveled up the force release. I also unlocked the avatar selector which allows me to switch to avatars of games I already played in the real world and I must say that I am impressed at that skill. I also leveled up all of the gamer skills that both me and Han Jee Han had gotten over the years and such as my **observe **and it evolved into a **HUD **which is a more focused version of my **observe ** which allows me to also see a person's emotions,thoughts about me and items that they are carrying. I also got Ascalon from Ben10 UA's universe which is pretty sweet and went to back to my original earth and I found my original body and merged with it and mastered Lobo's chakra and my avatar state and merged with my original self and the real Arashi Uchiha and unlocked my own mangekyo sharingan's power:Jikan which allows me to control time and supesu which allows me to manipulate the gravity around me and thanks to this,i unlocked two perks called **king of time** and master of space so now,i'm going back to Konoha to revive Orochimaru to find out who are my parents and hopefully kill Jigen and end this once and for all.

* * *

(_The next day:Konoha's hokage tower)_

I'm currently done reviving Orochimaru and the 5 kages are glaring at him while he's smiling with a lot sadism,man he makes me want to kill him all over again but i just want to see where this is going.

"So Arashi-kun, i'm going to guess that you revived me for the sole purpose of finding out who were your parents,right?"Orochimaru asks and I nod my head yes.

"Well, that's very simple. Your mother was Uchiha and your father was an Uzumaki who met each other when your father who came to Konoha to look for Naruto's mother,Kushina Uzumaki. Why because Kushina was your father's brother,his was Hiro Uzumaki and your mother whose name was Hitomi Uchiha and she was Fugaku's cousin met him while he was eating ramen and they began talking to each other and well,the rest is history." Orochimaru explains to me and i realized something,i'm Naruto and Sasuke's cousin.

"Thanks Orochimaru if you want,maybe you can help me master sage mode. After all, I am a snake sage."I say to him and he chuckles before motioning me to go my house so that I can learn it but before that, I make two shadow clones so that I can get the rookie 12,,Itachi,Kurenai,Asuma,Yugao,Hayate,Kakashi,Gai,Jiraiya,Hiruzen and Tsunade to come to my house so that i can explain what Orochimaru told me and with that,me and Orochimaru head to my house so that i can learn sage mode.

* * *

(_Later:My house)_

After I explained everything that Ororchimaru told me about my parents, I asked the others to train me in taijustsu,ninjustsu,genjustsu, kenjustsu,bukijustsu,clan Justus and just about everything that we have and i'm going to revive the Uzumaki,Uchiha, Senju and the rookie 12 and my parents and so,after reviving them, I spent a little time with them and I've learned everything that there is to know about a ninja.

And so now, I'm giving the game an update.

**Would to update the game to 2.0? **

**Stats will be rebooted!**

**New stats will be unlocked! **

**More dungeons will be unlocked!**

**Able to rank up spirits and pets!**

**Perks will be rebooted!**

**Three new Pokemon will join your team!**

**Pokemon dungeon will now have legendary Pokemon,ultra beasts,gym badges,battle frontier,Pokemon contests,Pokemon performances,battle chateau and will follow gameverse!**

**Gamer guide will be unlocked!**

**Dragon dungeon will be unlockable!**

**Mythology dungeon will be unlockable!**

**Beast dungeons will be unlocked! **

**Ghost dungeons will be unlocked!**

**Chimera**** dungeonswill be unlocked!**

**Fantasy dungeon will be unlockable!**

**Zombie dungeon will be unlockable!**

**Y/N?**

I press** Y **and meanwhile,I decide to go take a nap since I have nothing to do. After my nap, I wake up with the update complete and I press on **status** to check the three Pokemon I've gotten and if my stats have been reset and I decide to change **second sage of six paths** to **the gamer.**

**Ping!**

**Able to rank up spirits and pets!**

**Gamer guide will be unlocked!**

**New stats unlocked!**

**END stat unlocked!**

**DEF stat unlocked!**

**New dungeons unlocked!**

**Three new Pokemon have been unlocked!:Absol,Greninja and Lycanroc(Dusk form).**

**Pokemon dungeon will now have legendary Pokemon,ultra beasts,gym badges,battle frontier,Pokemon contests,Pokemon performances,battle chateau and will follow gameverse!**

**Stats have been reset!**

**Name:Arashi Uchiha**

**age:14**

**Level:80(6000/43000)**

**Title:The Gamer**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 100% Earth 100% Wood 100% Yin 100% Yang 100% Explosion 100% Ice 100% Acid 100% Yin-Yang 100% Plasma 100% Steel 100% **S**corch 100% Lava 100% Boil 100% Magnet 100% Power 100% Life 100% Dust 100% Gravity 100% Force 100%** **Particle 100% Magma 100% Energy 100% Death 100% Magic 100%**

**Taijustsu 75%**

**Ninjustsu 75%**

**Genjustsu 75%**

**Kenjustsu**** 75%**

**Senjustsu 75%**

**HP:11,500/11,500(regen.5 per minute)**

**MP:86,500/86,500(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:8500/8500(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:1500**

**DEF:1500**

**VIT:1500**

**SPD:1500**

**DEX:1500**

**INT:1500**

**WIS:1500**

**END:1500**

**MAG****:1500**

**LUC:1500**

**Money:1000000 ryo/****1 2067 152,80 CAN$**

**Allegiance:Konoha**

**Born an orphan after the Kyuubi ****attack he is distant and is shy though wishes to become a ninja. he is very loyal to those he calls friends.**

**Perks:herculean strength,speedster,king of luck,master of dexterity,sage's wisdom****,armoured defense,intermediate mage,chimera endurance, living vitality, A smart one.**

**Pokemon team.**

**Thor/Pikachu moves:Thunderbolt,Iron Tail,Volt Tackle,Brick Break. Items:Pikashunium Z/Light Ball Ability:Static/Lightning Rod.**

**Alpha/Lycanroc (Dusk form) moves:Stone Edge,Acclerock,Sword Dance,Crunch. Item:Lycanium Z/Hard Stone Abillty:Tough Claws.**

**Fedora/Honchkrow moves:Night Slash,Heat Wave,Superpower,Dark Pulse. Items:Darkinium Z./Assault Vest Ability:Insomnia/Super Luck**

**Anubis/Lucario moves:Aura Sphere,Dragon Pulse,Bone Rush,Close Combat. Items:Lucarionite/Focus Sash Ability:Inner focus/Steadfast**

**Freak Freeze/Glalie moves:Headbutt,Ice Beam,Crunch,Protect. Items:Glalitite/Nevermelt Ice Ability:Inner Focus/Ice Body.**

**Genji****/Greninja moves:Water Shuriken,Hydro Pump,Dark Pulse,Ice Beam. Items:Life Orb /Waterium Z Ability:Battle Bond/Protean.**

Satisfied with what I see, I close my menu and go to sleep,'cause tomorrow I'm going to end this,once for all.

* * *

_(Next day:Valley of the end_)

After teleporting myself here by using **Kamui,**I found Jigen here,waiting for me.

**Ping!**

**Moon Wrecker!**

Me and Jigen stare at each other while powering up and now,it's time to end this once and for all.

_(Play Tobirama and Zamasu's rap by None like Joshua. _)

Going SSB right off the bat, i hit him in the gut fire an kamehameha and send him crashing into a wall and make 11 shadow clones and we all fire a Getsuga Tensho and a Rasenshuriken and that hits the wall in which Jigen is in.

**Name:Jigen**

**HP:405,000/415,000**

**CP:100,000/500,000**

'Wait why did it decrease by 400,000?' I thought to myself before dodging a ton of Planetary Devastation and firing a ki blast and destroying all of the meteors before rushing at Jigen and he rushes at me as well and we throw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other and one my clone hits him with a **confusion** attack and punches him in the face,making Jigen crash in the water.

**-10,000 HP x2**

**Name:****Jigen**

**HP:385,000/415,000**

**CP:100,000/500,000**

"Yeah, screw this I'm ending his whole career in one shot." I mutter to myself before going in the sky and taking out and putting on my **Shinigami Scythe** in my left hand ,**Death Note** in front of me** and Zapankuto** in my right hand and i put on my **Shinigami mask**.

I make five shadow clones and one of my clones uses **Mugetsu**,while another clone uses Arceus's signature move,**Judgement **and the other two clones uses **Indra's arrow **and **Six paths:Ultra Big-ball Rasenshuriken **and me and the last clone use **Big Bang Kamehameha **and **Final Kamehameha **and we all fire it at Jigen and he raises his hand cotaining the** karma seal **at the attacks so i** flash step** right in front of him and I cut off his arm before teleporting behind him and firing a **Kamehameha**,sending him directly towards the attacks.

"NO,I WAS SUPPOSED TO CHANGE THE WORLD. THIS POWER BELONGS TO THE OTSUTSUKI. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Jigen says before being engulfed by the attacks and being reduced to ashes. I did it! I beat jigen but first things first, I'm taking a break for an my break was over,i decide to change my name to Nathan Odinson and attributing 500 of my perk points to all of my stats and changing the remaining points into ranking points,which allows me to rank up my spirits and pets and I have about 400 right now. I then get a notification from the game.

**Congratulations!**

**Quest completed!**

**Moon wrecker!**

**Defeat Jigen Otsutsuki!**

**Rewards:1000000 exp, all REP will immediately go to Exalted, 1 Master ball and Hero mode!**

**Quest completed!**

**God slayer!**

**Defeat the Otustsuki clan(12/12) and save the world from destruction!**

**Rewards:****1000000 exp,new worlds unlockable! Some dungeons will have a story mode!**

**You have level up by 20!**

**Name:Nathan Drake Macgrath**

**age:14**

**Level:100(8,000/63,000)**

**Title:The Gamer**

**Element:Lightning 100%,Water 100% Wind 100% Fire 100% Earth 100% Wood 100% Yin 100% Yang 100% Explosion 100% Ice 100% Acid 100% Yin-Yang 100% Plasma 100% Steel 100% **S**corch 100% Lava 100% Boil 100% Magnet 100% Power 100% Life 100% Dust 100% Gravity 100% Force 100%** **Particle 100% Magma 100% Energy 100% Death 100% Magic 100%**

**Taijustsu 100%**

**Ninjustsu 100%**

**Genjustsu 100%**

**Kenjustsu**** 100%**

**Senjustsu 100%**

**HP:31,500/31,500(regen.5 per minute)**

**MP:106,500/106,500(regen.4 per minute)**

**SP:10500/10500(regen.3 per minute)**

**STR:2000**

**DEF:2000**

**VIT:2000**

**SPD:2000**

**DEX:2000**

**INT:2000**

**WIS:2000**

**END:2000**

**MAG****:2000**

**LUC:2000**

**Money:****1 2067 152,80 CAN$**

**Allegiance:Chaotic Good**

**After dying during his birthday,Nathan becomes the gamer and decides to protect the worlds he's going to head to.H****e is very loyal to his friends.**

**Perks:herculean strength,speedster,king of luck,master of dexterity,sage's wisdom****,armoured defense,intermediate mage,endurance of a beast, a fatal vitality, A smart one,Stamina freak.**

**Your ninja and mage classes have been completed!**

**Select two new classes!**

**Dark mage!**

**Assassin!**

**Cleric!**

**Warrior!**

**Elemental mage!**

**Dark cleric!**

**Which ones would you like to take?**

I decide to take the **Warrior**and the **Assasin **as my two new classes and a **notification** shows ups.

**Which world would you like to go to?**

**Flash**

**Sword Art Online**

**Pokemon**

**Bleach **

**DBZ**

**DxD**

**Percy Jackson **

I press on the **DxD**world as soon as my clone dispel after telling the village that I beat Jigen and I'm going to travel to another world to protect it and with that,i leave the **Naruto** world and whatever comes my way,I know that I'll definitely win,after all, I'm the gamer.

"Game on!" I say as i'm teleported to the **DxD **world.

* * *

END!

And thus, this is the end of the Gamer of konoha! I hope you enjoyed this story but this is the beginning of a new adventure for our Gamer.

Review,Favorite and Follow this story and the new one that will come here soon.

KURAMA OUT!


End file.
